Fruto Prohibido
by LadyLoba
Summary: AU/ Ella, la radiante primavera, él, el temido invierno. Robarla para sí fue sencillo, pero ¿qué terribles consecuencias traerán para todo este acto egoísta y desesperado? ¿Puede acaso sobrevivir el girasol a las inclemencias del hielo o perecerá en sus brazos? Basado en el mito de Hades y Perséfone. ¡Dejen muchos reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**La Escarlata**

_No hay necesidad de decir, yo sé porqué te vas,_

_No voy a bloquear tu camino, ni a hacer un gran espectáculo_

_Sólo dime que no tenías hambre ese día_

_Sólo dime que soy la razón por la que te quedas._

De Hades a Perséfone, Lee Ann Schaffer

**1**

Para su padre, ella era la primavera. Alegre, encantadora, algo ruidosa, ansiosa como una flor que espera el sol para que sus pétalos se abran y pueda esparcir su colorido y su perfume por la atmósfera… una flor divina, intocada, pura, adorada por él… y codiciada por muchos otros.

La joven pasaba sus días en aquél campo hermoso lleno de flores, yendo y viniendo con la inocencia del perdido en el mundo; para ella, el exterior estaba terminantemente prohibido, pues ello podría significar su perdición, como su padre le había explicado en cientos de ocasiones. Siendo una criatura, perdió a su madre, y desde entonces su progenitor había amurallado su perfecto hogar para impedir el paso de extraños a aquél pequeño y dulce paraíso que por derecho, la pequeña poseía. Sin embargo, aquél detalle no impedía que la curiosidad de la menor fuera insaciable, y su padre, quien a fuerza de administrar los muchos bienes de su hija, viajaba a tierras que a ella se le antojaban como fantásticas y exóticas, lo acribillaba a preguntas.

-¿Algún día me dejarás ir contigo a tu casa, tajtli?

-Jovencita… -la regañaba él suavemente. -¿Qué hemos dicho de hablar en ese lenguaje? ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada?

-Lo siento, papá. –se rectificó ella. -¿Podré salir contigo algún día en uno de tus barcos?

-No, mi cielo. Es muy peligroso salir para ti.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Porque allá afuera hay gente mala… peligrosa… La gente del exterior sólo busca una cosa de ti, mi niña, y es tu herencia, tu belleza… tu primavera.

-¿Mi primavera? Pero… yo creí que eso…

-Tú tienes una primavera, María, si la pierdes entonces no quedará nada y… -el hombre de los ojos verdes se estremeció. –Y entonces quién sabe qué sería de ti.

-Ah… comprendo, papá.

-Entonces prométeme que bajo ninguna circunstancia saldrás de aquí. ¿Acaso quieres que me muera del susto?

-No, papá, nunca. –aseguró la niñita de todo corazón, dibujando una feliz sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

-Bien hecho, mi princesa.

A pesar de todo, la pequeña no cedió, y buscó de un modo o de otro ponerse en contacto con el exterior, le gustara a su padre o no. La vigilancia extrema y cercana de aquéllos hombres que él le había puesto, como los Inquisidores (unos tipos silenciosos y vestidos siempre con túnicas negras que rezaban en latín) y por supuesto, el Virrey, le impedía escabullirse más allá de los límites donde chocaban las olas que bañaban las costas de su casa, pero descubrió que había un modo más práctico y menos arriesgado de viaja cierta tarde que entró a la biblioteca. Era un lugar silencioso, frío y algo oscuro, pero los libros que había en ella le bastaron para alimentar su curiosidad; cartas marítimas, grabados, lenguas que no conocía, dibujos, pinturas, poesía… todo lo que hubiera soñado y aún más se le presentaba gracias a ésas páginas, y así llenó su soledad y su desilusión con letras y trazos que la ayudaron a conocer el universo que le estaba vedado.

Pasaron así muchos años, en los que la seguridad de la biblioteca dejó de ser un santuario para convertirse en un estudio permanente, del cual se preocupaban los Inquisidores por temor a que ciertas lecturas pudieran confundir a la joven, como aquéllas donde se hablaba de mitos y de religiones distintas a la que su padre le había impuesto, pero dado que aquél torrente de conocimientos se los guardaba para ella misma, jamás se enteraron de la gran cantidad de cosas que a su corta edad ya había logrado entender sin ayuda de nadie. Su padre, sin embargo, pretendía dejarla en un limbo infantil, y la trataba aún como si fuera una criatura cuando ya era obvio que se había convertido en una dama.

Una mañana, el sol cayó a raudales por la gran ventana de su habitación. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la desconcertaron y abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Soy yo, princesa. –replicó su padre.

-Antonio… -murmuró ella. -¡Ya voy! ¡No estoy visible!

A pesar de su protesta, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a su sonriente padre que llevaba una gran caja de oropel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña princesa! –saludó muy animado, depositando la caja al borde de la cama, donde la joven se había apresurado a cubrir su pecho con las sábanas.

-Papá, ¿podrías por favor no entrar así cuando estoy en pijama aún?

-No seas ridícula, mi cielo, al fin y al cabo yo he cuidado de ti toda tu vida. –repuso con calma el hombre, entregándole con ceremonia la caja. –Ten, quiero que lo uses.

La joven abrió la caja y soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Era un vestido, y uno muy hermoso, de un delicado color amarillo que contrastaba con lo moreno de su piel.

-Caray… gracias, papá. –murmuró ella como respuesta, acariciando el vestido. –Aunque…

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo, princesa?

-No, nada… pero este estilo ya no se usa. Parece un vestido de…

-De princesa, tesoro. Tal y como debe ser. –añadió él con un dejo de orgullo en la voz. –Anda, póntelo.

-Hmm… -María lo observó con cierta dulzura. No deseaba lastimar sus sentimientos, pero aquéllos constantes regalos la agobiaban, más a sabiendas que su padre no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar aquéllos lujos; fingiendo una despreocupada alegría, la joven saltó de la cama y se ocultó tras su viejo biombo hermosamente bordado al estilo colonial, y se cambió ahí el camisón por el vestido; le quedaba justo, y un aire de vanidad le llegó al apreciar, en el espejo que topaba con la pared, su figura de mujercita.

-Apresúrate, María, quiero verte. –la apremió Antonio, que paseaba distraído por la recámara de su hija. Por fin, ella salió de detrás del biombo, y su padre exhaló un suspiro de anhelo. –Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña princesa.

-Gracias otra vez por el obsequio… de verdad es muy bonito. –sonrió ella, dando vueltas para admirar lo ligero y dócil de la tela, que se extendía como en flor a su alrededor. Al parecer, su padre le leyó el pensamiento, pues sin más sonrió a ella y repuso:

-Pareces una flor, mi niña. Un bonito girasol.

-Los girasoles me gustan, sí… ¡Oh! –saltó ella de pronto, con una gran sonrisa. –Papá… ya sé que este regalo es incomparable pero… me gustaría pedirte sólo un regalito más… si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto, todo lo que mi pequeña desee en su día especial. –contestó Antonio muy animado, acercándose y tomando a su hija por la cintura para alzarla del piso y darle vueltas, aunque por primera vez, notó con cierto pesar que realmente ella ya no era una niñita, vaya, ni siquiera una chiquilla. –Ah… ya pesas mucho, princesa.

-Claro, ya soy casi una adulta. –replicó. –Papá… me gustaría de regalo…

-¿Sí?

-Ya que soy grande y creo que es lo indicado…

-¿Sí?

-Que me dejaras salir a ver el mundo.

-Sí… ¡No! –el hombre la soltó con tanta brusquedad que por un instante, la jovencita perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que detenerse en la pared para no dar de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Pero, papá… ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme yo sola!

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Te lo expliqué todo cuando eras pequeña! ¿No entendiste?

-¡Pero papá…!

-Nada de peros, jovencita, aquí estás bien y aquí te vas a quedar. –Antonio descorrió las cortinas de la ventana, mirando al exterior con aprensión. –Afuera hay peligros, y cada día aumentan, no pienso permitir que mi pequeña hija vaya allá y sufra.

-Pero ya no soy una pequeña… ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

-Ah, ¿de verdad? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez acaso?

-¡Pos claro! ¡Muchas veces! ¡Cuando tú no estás yo…!

-¿En serio, María? ¿De quiénes te defiendes, de los mosquitos?

-¡Papá! –la joven apretó sus puños. –Déjame salir por una vez, por favor…

-Dije que no, María…

-Pero… pero…

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Quedó claro? –exclamó él, con las mejillas encendidas. La joven le dirigió una mirada rencorosa.

-Te odio… -y dicho esto, salió en tropel de la habitación, mientras Antonio, desconcertado y sin saber qué decirle, apenas murmuró:

-M… María…

La joven echó a correr por toda la casa hasta salir, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de los guardias que en vano la llamaron para que volviera, y siguió con su carrera desesperada cada vez más hacia el norte, hasta que las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas en medio de un campo bañado con la luz y el calor del sol. Ahí, rendida, se acostó boca abajo entre las flores y lloró, lloró de rabia y de impotencia, de desilusión y de anhelo, sabiendo que jamás, mientras Antonio siguiera vigilándola de ese modo tan sobreprotector y obsesivo, podría conocer las maravillas que había más allá.

Cansada de llorar, se tiró boca arriba, mirando hacia las altas flores que el viento mecía dulcemente; eran girasoles, los últimos girasoles de la época antes que la arrasadora lluvia los obligara a inclinar sus doradas y tersas cabezas. Sintió como si ellos la entendieran, pues también su dicha y su vida dependían de la bondad del sol, condenados siempre a mirar hacia él para no perecer… así como ella debía obedecer dócilmente a las órdenes, que se le antojaban injustas, de su padre por temor a que realmente, más allá de sus límites, hubiera algo realmente retorcido y terrible acechándola.

-No lo entiendo… -murmuró al fin. -¿Cómo puede haber peligro en un mundo que tiene cosas hermosas?

Un eco lejano y alegre la hizo ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose el suave polen que dejaban escapar los girasoles. Sobre su cabeza, un colibrí revoloteaba, zumbando como loco y destellando como una pequeña joya gracias al sol que hacía brillar sus plumas tornasol; olvidándose de sus penas, la joven empezó a perseguirlo por el campo, riendo divertida y sintiendo como si su frustración comenzara a volverse una nimiedad. Al fin y al cabo, pensó mientras extendía sus dedos en busca del ave, algún día ella lograría sobreponerse a su padre y le diría de frente que, le gustara a él o no, ella se marcharía muy lejos y conocería todo aquello que sólo había soñado gracias a los libros. Vería otros rostros, otros hogares, quizá vería otras primaveras y otros veranos…

Y mientras la joven primavera corría, dichosa, tras el colibrí, una sombra misteriosa y fría la observaba a lo lejos, oculto bajo la protección misteriosa de los árboles del norte; aquélla sombra era alta, ajena al mundo alegre y bañado por el sol donde la joven despreocupada había crecido, tan silenciosa y sofocante como un miedo nocturno, como una duda que corroe las fibras más íntimas del corazón… Aquélla sombra se deleitaba con la vista de la algarábica muchacha que iba y venía sin presentir el peligro.

-Hmm… -murmuró para sí. –Ella es linda… y feliz… y su casa está llena de sol y de flores… Quizá ella podría… Niet, no lo creo, ella no podría…

-¡María! ¡MARÍA!

A lo lejos, la figura de Antonio reapareció corriendo tan aprisa como podía, llamando a gritos a su hija que dejó de perseguir al colibrí. La silueta los observó, entornando sus ojos, y viendo cómo el hombre recién llegado la tomaba de los hombros y se la llevaba; a los pocos minutos, unas tímidas nubes grises comenzaron a bloquear los rayos del sol, y con ellas, vinieron las gotas de lluvia.

-¡Ah! Ya veo… -dijo la silueta. –Ella es la que hace que aquí brille el sol y aparezcan las flores… Hmm… Ella sería de gran ayuda para mí… podría traer la luz a mi casa… y las flores… Ah, pero, ¿y si ella no quiere? Hmm… -una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios. –Niet, eso no importa… La llevaré conmigo quiera… o no…. Kol kol kol…

_**Bueno, en primer lugar **__siento mucho haber borrado la otra historia, pero la verdad tuve un bloqueo imposible y no fui capaz de continuarla, no me gustó cómo estaba quedando porque me pareció muy floja y sin gracia, así que decidí hacer esta especie de AU basado en el mito de Hades y Perséfone para que fuera distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer (y yo a escribir :P) y espero que les guste._

_Sí, todos siguen siendo representantes de naciones, pero no hay un verdadero lineamiento histórico, por eso España sigue ahí con María aunque sea adulta. A los que no les guste el AU así pues mejor no lo lean ^^ no sean tan masoquistas._

_¡Nos vemos pronto! Y recemos para que esta vez el fanfic sí se quede._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Amanecer. La lluvia caía aún a raudales y, encerrada en su habitación, María lloraba.

-¿Por qué demonios me trata como si fuera una niñita? ¡Ya no soy una mocosa de pecho, con una fregada!... Con que no sé defenderme sola, ¿verdad? Con que allá afuera corro peligro, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo desearía –gritó mientras lanzaba sendos puñetazos a sus almohadas –largarme de aquí y jamás volver a verlo!

Luego de un rato, la lluvia comenzó a debilitarse, y sólo una fría brisa húmeda recorría el campo. Un golpeteo en la puerta sacó de su rabioso ensimismamiento a la joven, y una voz débil murmuró del otro lado:

-María… te traje algo de comer… Hice sopa de tomate…

La aludida se mordió los labios y no contestó. Afuera, su padre insistía, con un dejo de súplica en la voz:

-María, por favor… No estés enojada conmigo, ¿sí? Anda, tienes que comer algo o te sentirás enfermita… -su hija no le contestó. –María, mi pequeña princesa…

-¡No soy tu princesa! –gruñó del otro lado la joven, quien después de eso se hundió en un obstinado silencio.

-M… María… -susurró Antonio, suspirando con gran pesar mientras se alejaba lentamente con la bandeja de la comida.

Durante más o menos una hora, el silencio fue total en la casa. Pero después, un suave crujido lo rompió; era la puerta de la habitación de María, que se abría lentamente y volvía a cerrarse, antes de que ella, descalza para no hacer ruido, echara a correr por entre pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la salida, y seguir corriendo de regreso al campo. El sol había comenzado a asomarse tímidamente tras las nubes, y con él, las gotas que colgaban de los pétalos y las hojas de las flores brillaban tenuemente, como pequeños espejos, visión sencilla que enterneció el corazón dolido de la joven, que echó a andar entre los girasoles.

Luego de un rato, se acostó sobre la fresca hierba, mirando las nubes blancas que se deslizaban discretas contra el turquesa del cielo, y sintió la brisa todavía cargada de humedad pasar velozmente sobre el campo, agitando las flores; su tristeza y su rencor parecieron mitigarse, y antes de lo esperado cerró sus ojos y dormitó tranquilamente.

Tal era su calma que no notó que el ambiente cambiaba bruscamente. El sol volvía a ocultarse tras una inmensa y misteriosa nube gris, el viento dejó de soplar, las aves que recién salían de sus nidos a trinar agradecidos por el triunfo del sol volvían a ocultarse, temerosos, mientras desde el norte, una misteriosa e imponente figura se acercaba con paso lento pero firme hasta el campo de girasoles, como si siguiera a la macabra nube aunque, quizá, era más bien aquélla nube la que lo seguía a él. Sus pasos resonaron como un crujido letal sobre el esmeralda eterno del campo, y tras él, unos diminutos copos de nieve caían sobre el pasto. Finalmente, la figura se plantó frente a la joven durmiente, y por primera vez pudo observarla a placer, pasando sus gélidos ojos violetas desde aquél rostro inocente y puro de tenue rubor hasta su largo cabello castaño que caía desparramado sobre la hierba, y sintiéndose curioso por el suave color moreno de su piel, el contorno delicado de su cuerpo y el fuerte color del vestido, que le hizo pensar con visible entusiasmo en las mismas flores que servían de santuario para ella. Sin resistirse, se inclinó un poco, quitándose los guantes de las manos para poder rozarla libremente; estiró su mano, y apenas acarició la mejilla suave y tibia de la muchacha.

El frío contraste de la piel del desconocido con la de ella la hizo abrir los ojos, desconcertada por el repentino cambio del clima, y fue ahí cuando se topó cara a cara con él. Era mucho más alto que ella, eso lo adivinó de un vistazo, y era increíblemente distinto a lo que ella jamás hubiera visto; de piel blanca y fría como la nieve, el pelo de un color platinado, los ojos violetas, la nariz gruesa y afilada como (y quién sabe porqué esa idea extraña le vino a la mente) el hocico de un oso, vestido con ropas que ella nunca hubiera usado por lo cálido del clima en su casa, y lo más inquietante de todo, una sonrisa aparentemente distraída y un aura de oscuridad que parecía rodearlo.

-¿Quién… quién eres? –murmuró preocupada. El aludido acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

-Eso no importa ahora. –replicó, con una voz suave y delicada.

María intentó ponerse de pie, pero justo cuando empezaba a incorporarse, la mano del hombre la empujó con suavidad de regreso al piso, y la sostuvo ahí apretando ligeramente su pecho.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío que la envolvía.

-Quiero… -repuso él, mostrándole de pronto algo que parecía a todas luces un grifo de agua. –que estés conmigo para siempre.

-¡PA…!

En vano intentó llamar a su padre, pues el grifo cayó violentamente sobre su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. El hombre de los ojos violetas sonrió complacido.

-Duerme, princesa. –murmuró con suavidad, guardando su grifo en el cinturón y tomando a la joven en brazos, llevándosela consigo y dejando tras de sí aquélla nube horrorosa y el viento aullando y gritando, como el eco de una horrenda pesadilla.

…

El palacio estaba rodeado de un bosque cubierto de nieve perenne, en el exterior tenía una forma singular, demasiado única y extraña para los que vivían en el Occidente, y que habría parecido más feliz de no ser porque los muros estaban cubiertos de gruesas y horrendas enredaderas que devoraban y destrozaban la cantera con la que lo habían construido; por dentro, reinaba la austeridad y el silencio, teniendo viejas y deslucidas alfombras como adorno junto con algunos retratos antiguos. No era sólo el invierno, sino la tristeza y la maldad lo que parecían habitar ahí.

El amo del palacio apareció, llevando su preciosa carga en brazos como única señal de luz en medio del paraje moribundo y helado, ya con el sólo color de su vestido parecía dominar la atmósfera, y eso era justamente lo que él quería, quería poseer esa luz, impregnar su hogar entero de ella, y de ser posible, que lo llenara también a él. Entró con paso firme cruzando la reja deslucida y afilada y llamó bruscamente a la puerta. Adentro se oyó un correteo y luego unos gritos mezclados con férreos empujones mientras tres voces chillaban:

-¡Hazte a un lado, tonto!

-¡No, déjame abrir a mí!

-¡Deja de empujarme, me aplastas!

-¡Quietos todos! –por fin la puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres muchachos, uno de cabello largo castaño vestido con una casaca verde, otro, mucho más pequeño, con el pelo del color del trigo y hermosos ojos azules que llevaba una casaca roja, y otro, el que parecía tener más edad, rubio y que usaba anteojos, vestido con una casaca azul.

-Bienvenido, señor Iván. –corearon los tres, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Con un gesto imperioso, el amo entró, y los muchachos se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta; el menor, sin embargo, se acercó tímidamente y murmuró:

-Qué niña tan bonita.

-¿Qué? –saltaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, acercándose rápidamente y rodeando a su señor. Se quedaron mirando, estupefactos, a la jovencita que seguía inconsciente, desconcertados ya que nunca habían visto a alguien así en toda su vida.

-Es muy bonita… -murmuró el de cabellos castaños.

-Sí… y además huele a flores. –añadió el muchachito rubio.

-Señor Iván, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó del de anteojos.

-Ah, ella… -Iván sonrió. –Ella será mi esposa.

Los tres muchachos respingaron.

-¡Su esposa! –saltaron a la vez, mirando ya a Iván, ya a María, intentando entender cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían convivir juntas de ese modo. El muchachito menor, sin embargo, siguió contemplándola.

-Realmente es una niña muy hermosa, señor, y si me permite decirle creo que es una buena elección, pero ¿y qué hay si ella no quiere casarse con usted?

-¡Raivis! –exclamaron horrorizados los otros dos, mirando al chiquillo que parecía ni haber notado su imprudencia.

-¿Y porqué no querría casarse conmigo, hmm? –preguntó Iván, con un dejo de amenaza en la voz que al parecer, Raivis no notó.

-Ah pues… -continuó él –porque se nota que ella es de tierras muy lejanas y diferentes. Mire su cara, señor, y mire también su piel… Su piel está tibia. –añadió pinchando el brazo derecho de la joven con un dedo. –Ella viene de un lugar con mucho sol y tal vez la nieve le disguste.

-Ya pensé en eso. –lo cortó Iván. –Es por eso que me casaré con ella, ¿Da? Porque ella es primavera, y si ella se queda aquí traerá al sol y a las flores con su presencia, y entonces yo estaré muy feliz rodeado de hermosas flores.

-Pero señor, insisto…

-Y aunque no quiera, ella tendrá que casarse conmigo. –añadió el de los ojos violetas, sonriendo maníacamente antes de seguir avanzando por el salón con su preciada carga. Los tres muchachos temblaron.

-¿Y si… y si el señor Iván la lastima? –preguntó atemorizado el del cabello castaño.

-Ni soñarlo siquiera, Toris. –repuso el de anteojos con voz autoritaria. –Ésa chica quién sabe de dónde la haya traído… y es mejor no preguntar.

-¿Porqué no, Eduard? –inquirió el pequeño Raivis. El aludido lo miró con frialdad y le ordenó:

-Tú… no vuelvas a hablar respecto a ésa niña en presencia del amo, ¿entendiste?

-Ah… Está bien.

Iván siguió andando por el palacio, subiendo unas altas escaleras de caracol y pasando ante puertas y puertas, hasta alcanzar una de menor dimensión, donde entró y miró a su alrededor, murmurando:

-Da… Le gustará mucho.

Era una recámara algo triste, con una ventana alta y estrecha cubierta de una raída cortina; la cama tenía un desgastado dosel por el que colgaban también unos retazos de terciopelo, y además de una mesita sobre la que reposaba un candelabro, una pequeña alfombra y un ropero, no había nada más. Ceremoniosamente, Iván acostó a María sobre el lecho y la miró largamente, fascinado y curioso ante aquélla visión antinatural; a sus ojos, parecía que la jovencita emanaba una luz propia, desfigurando las sombras macabras de la habitación hasta volverlas imágenes amables y vivas, opuestas a la oscuridad y el silencio en que se había criado. Acarició la mejilla de ella y sonrió, contento de haber tenido éxito.

De pronto, un débil suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven, y sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente. Apenas topó con la cara de su acompañante, lanzó un gritito de horror.

-¡Tú!

-Da.

Desconcertada, María miró a su alrededor; la habitación oscurecida y helada, tan diferente a la recámara bañada por el sol donde desde que tenía seis años dormía, a veces acompañada de su padre por terrores nocturnos, le provocó un violento escalofrío.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi palacio. –contestó él. –Estarás cómoda aquí, ¿Da?

-¿Cómo que… tu palacio? ¿Quién demonios eres y porqué me trajiste aquí? –exclamó asustada.

-Hmm… Mi nombre es Iván Braginski, Da, y te traje aquí porque me casaré contigo.

-¡Estás loco o estás bromeando! ¿Porqué habría yo de casarme contigo? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

-Me conocerás. –repuso él enigmáticamente. –Creo que te dejaré aquí para que descanses y duermas un poco. Ya es muy tarde, y no creo que sea bueno que cenes ahora porque no tenemos nada listo. Así que… buenas noches… como sea que te llames.

-¡Oye, no! –gritó María. -¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Eres un…!

Pero Iván ya había cerrado la puerta. María se lanzó tras él, pero tras intentar girar en vano el pomo se dio cuenta que él la había encerrado. Con el corazón palpitándole, se acercó a toda prisa a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, pero fue recibida por una ráfaga de viento helado y por la inquietante visión del bosque que crecía sin control alguno a sus pies.

-No… -gimió. –No…

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la ventana. Ahora más que nunca, lamentaba haber sido desobediente, haberle gritado cosas horribles a su padre… y más que nada, lamentaba entender que, quizá, ella nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Una fuerte ventisca cayó sobre el bosque, helando el interior del palacio y oscureciendo el cielo; adentro, en la recámara, María se había repuesto por fin de su largo llanto, sin atender ya a las horas que llevaba ahí porque sentía que era una eternidad en esa prisión de nieve, pero no se había resignado. Buscaría un modo de escapar y de volver a sus prados iluminados por el sol aunque la vida se le pudiera ir en el proceso.

Alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta pero la joven, postrada boca abajo en el lecho, no se dignó a contestar, y unos momentos después oyó un tropel de pasos que entraban tímidamente a la recámara, y un murmullo que repetía incesantemente:

-Shhh, silencio, puede estar dormida…

-El amo se va a molestar mucho…

-No lo creo…

-¡Quietos, todos!

-¿Ven? Les dije que podía estar dormida.

La curiosidad venció a María, y levantó la cabeza para ver quiénes estaban haciendo tal alboroto, y se topó con tres muchachos, dos de los cuales parecían ligeramente mayores que ella, y entre los tres sostenían una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas: un caldo espeso y humeante en un tazón, una tetera con su respectiva taza y algo que parecían granos de café molidos, una barra de pan, unas piezas de pollo... El conjunto era demasiado tentador para ignorarlo, pero fingió no verlo y escudriñó los rostros de los tres desconocidos.

-¡Ah! –saltó el menor. –Lo… lo sentimos mucho… no la despertamos, ¿o sí?

-No… está bien. –musitó ella. Los tres sonrieron aliviados.

-Le… le hemos traído algo de comer… -dijo Toris, depositando la bandeja a los pies de la cama. –Supongo que está hambrienta, ¿verdad? Debió ser un largo camino… bueno… es que el palacio está algo alejado de lugares como…

Se hizo silencio. Ninguno de los tres había logrado averiguar de qué sitio podía venir María.

-En fin, lo hemos preparado todo entre los tres. –dijo de pronto Eduard, adoptando una expresión elegante. –Espero que le guste, señorita… eh… ¿cómo se llama?

-Me… me llamo María. –murmuró ella, acercándose para olfatear los alimentos. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago por el hambre, pero aún así no tocó nada de la bandeja. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Toris. –saludó el de cabello castaño.

-Y yo Eduard. –dijo el de anteojos. –Éste pequeño se llama Raivis. –añadió señalando al menor, que sonreía con timidez hacia la joven.

-Toris, Eduard, Raivis… -repitió. –Yo me llamo María.

-¿Usted viene de los lugares bañados por el sol, cierto? –preguntó Raivis, con la curiosidad haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo es el sol?

-Es… ¿qué? ¿Acaso nunca han visto el sol? –preguntó María escandalizada.

-¡Oh, sí lo hemos visto, señorita María! Pero en este lugar su luz es demasiado débil para que crezcan flores y se derrita la nieve. –explicó Toris con un dejo de nostalgia. María sintió lástima por ellos tres, al menos, se dijo, ella había vivido toda su vida bajo el sol, pero ellos por la pinta que tenían, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Porqué no entra el sol aquí? –preguntó.

-Es por la nieve. –continuó Toris. –La casa del amo ha sido así desde…

-Desde siempre. –puntualizó Eduard.

-El amo… ¿hablan de Iván, cierto?

Los tres temblaron visiblemente.

-Preferimos llamarlo amo, no le gusta que los demás se dirijan a él con su nombre de pila… y sería mejor que usted tampoco lo hiciera.

-Qué ridiculez…

-Si no lo hace seguro la azotará o la desollará o cualquiera de esas cosas… -repuso Raivis antes de que los otros dos gritaran:

-¡Raivis!

-¿Iván les hace eso? –preguntó María, horrorizada.

-¡No! No a nosotros. –sonrió Eduard tratando de tranquilizarla. –Sólo a sus enemigos… Verá, señorita… -añadió tomando un aire serio. –el amo ha pasado por muchas dificultades en su vida y eso lo ha vuelto un ser muy frío y arisco.

-Hay quienes dicen que no tiene corazón… -añadió Raivis antes de que Toris lo silenciara con un coscorrón.

-Como sea… el amo, en el fondo, es una persona vulnerable y frágil de emociones. Y con este clima tan espantoso… bueno, usted entenderá que el carácter del amo sea algo difícil.

-Eso no amerita esa clase de actitudes. –gruñó ella, echándole un vistazo a la bandeja, a cada instante que pasaba le dolía más el estómago. -¿Su amo les envió a hacer esto?

-Para nada. El amo fue a encerrarse a su torre y no ha vuelto a bajar… -contestó Toris.

-Pensamos que usted tendría hambre, así que nos apresuramos a traerle de comer, por si el amo nos descubre. –añadió Eduard.

María les sonrió, nunca habría imaginado que en ese lugar cubierto de sombras y de frío pudiera haber un alma bondadosa, y sin hacer más preguntas empezó a comer. Estaba todo muy delicioso, y el dolor de su estómago desapareció apenas tomó los primeros bocados.

-Gracias. –murmuró, haciendo que los tres muchachos sonrieran con timidez.

-No tiene que agradecernos nada, señorita. –susurró Toris.

-Por favor, llámenme María, esas formalidades no son lo mío. –pidió mientras terminaba el caldo y seguía con la barra de pan. Los tres muchachos asintieron, contemplándola con solemne silencio hasta que Raivis, con voz débil, preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es el lugar donde vivías?

…

Lejos de ahí, una neblina pegajosa comenzaba a extenderse por los campos, antaño bañados por el sol; Antonio estaba inconsolable, tendido sobre un sofá y mirando al fuego con ojos rojizos y desenfocados, rojizos por el llanto y por la bebida, incluso en esos momentos sostenía en precario equilibrio una botella de ron. Cuando se había dado cuenta de la fuga de su hija había enviado de inmediato una partida de búsqueda, que recorrieron apresuradamente el perímetro, y hasta el momento de aquellas cinco partidas, sólo dos habían vuelto, sin noticias alentadoras.

-Mi… mi niña… -gruñó mirando con furia a la chimenea, como si el fuego danzarín fuese el único culpable de su desaparición. -¡Maldita sea! –arrojó la botella vacía al fuego, y hubo un estallido de llamas al entrar éstas en contacto con el alcohol rezagado.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y entró la tercera y cuarta partidas de búsqueda.

-¿Y bien? –dijo mirándolos de reojo.

-Nada… no hay rastros de ella en el bosque. –anunció uno con gran pesar.

-Tampoco vimos nada en la explanada de la costa. –añadió otro. Antonio los despidió con un gesto furioso de la mano, y mientras los hombres se alejaban cabizbajos él atendió otra botella, destapándola y bebiéndola a grandes tragos, deseando que todo eso fuera una vil pesadilla, y que al despertar con la resaca encontrara arrodillada a su lado a su hija, tan amorosa y servil como siempre, regañándole con ternura por haberse embriagado, tal y como solía hacerlo antes de ése día fatal.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a la quinta partida. Uno de los hombres se adelantó, dando grandes voces.

-¡Señor Antonio! ¡Señor Antonio, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es la señorita María!

Antonio no esperó más respuesta y se puso de pie, pensando que tal vez habían encontrado a la jovencita y la llevaban en brazos, pero lo único que vio ante sí fue al hombre, tembloroso y angustiado, que cargaba con un pequeño bulto envuelto en un pañuelo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Antonio.

-Señor… -sin decir más, enmudecido por el horror, el hombre desenvolvió el pañuelo, mostrando un montoncito de algo blanco.

-¿Nieve? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Señor… todo el campo de girasoles está cubierto de nieve… y hay un lugar… donde la nieve tiene huellas de pisadas, pero son las pisadas más enormes que he visto.

Antonio apartó con una mano al hombre y echó a correr hasta salir de la casa, adentrándose al campo de girasoles, guiado como por un imán que lo atrajo hasta el lugar donde normalmente se ocultaba su hija. Ahí, tal y como le habían informado, había un gran camino cavado y cubierto de nieve, y sobre él estaban las indudables huellas dejadas por una persona de tamaño descomunal, que se dirigían hacia el horizonte, mucho más allá del territorio conocido.

-María… -murmuró aterrorizado, antes de andar con paso veloz siguiendo las huellas. -¡María! ¡María!

-¡Señor! –tres hombres de la última partida salieron tras él, y lo aprisionaron en sus manos impidiéndole avanzar. -¡Señor, por favor, conserve la calma!

-¡María! ¡Se han llevado a mi hija! ¡Un maldito se ha llevado a mi hija! –exclamaba él, con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro desencajado. -¡María… hija mía…!

Su voz se quebró, y cayó de rodillas en medio del campo, abatido, murmurando el nombre de su hija mientras sus hombres lo rodeaban, desconcertados.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Cayó la noche, y el silencio en el castillo era aplastante. Afuera, se escuchaba el susurro frío del viento que cruzaba veloz entre las nevadas copas de los árboles, un frío terrible que no hacía sino empeorar el humor del amo y señor del recinto quien, sentado a la mesa de su solitario comedor y flanqueado por sus tres sirvientes, cenaba una pieza fría de pollo que pinchaba aburridamente con un tenedor. Se llevó un pedazo del alimento a la boca, lo masticó lentamente y luego soltó el tenedor con fuerza contra el plato, haciéndolo resonar de tal modo que los tres muchachos se estremecieron, y Toris lanzó un gemido de horror.

-¿Porqué ella no está aquí? –musitó Iván para sí mismo. –Ella debería estar aquí, conmigo, a mi lado…

-¿Habla de la señorita? –preguntó con un hilo de voz Raivis.

-Da, hablo de ella. Ella debería estar aquí y cenar conmigo… así se acostumbraría más a mí, ¿verdad? Hmm… -el hombre de los ojos violetas jugueteó con los restos que le quedaban en el plato. –Se veía muy bonita… Hmm… Cuando la encontré en el campo, se veía hermosa, rodeada de tantos girasoles bonitos, ¿Da?

Los otros tres asintieron secamente. Iván retomó su plato y terminó de comer aprisa, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y volviendo su rostro sonriente a sus acompañantes.

-Ah… -susurró Toris al sentir la mirada de su amo directamente sobre él.

-Tengo una idea… Mañana harán una hermosa cena, para que ella se sienta feliz y a gusto y quiera estar conmigo, ¿Da? No se negará, seguro… debe sentir mucha hambre.

-Pues la verdad… -empezó Raivis, pero Eduard lo silenció con un pisotón.

-Es una estupenda idea, señor. –replicó el de los anteojos. –Pero debemos tomar en cuenta muchas cosas antes de tomar esa decisión.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosas?

-Pues verá… según notamos nosotros, la niña proviene de un lugar muy, muy diferente al de usted, un lugar seguramente… eh… bañado por el sol y lleno de color y de vida.

-Da, por eso la traje aquí. –comentó Iván distraídamente, con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz que de improviso hizo sentirse abatidos a los tres sirvientes.

-Sí… bueno, como decía… -continuó Eduard. –Tal vez la damita preferiría un ambiente festivo, algo que le recordara vagamente a su hogar para que no se sintiera tan abatida… el invierno, señor, no es apto para todos, quizá no lo sea para ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que… bueno, mire este lugar… está algo… eh… Austero y formal, una combinación perfecta para nosotros, claro, pero quizá para ella… quiero decir, eh…

-Quiere decir que la señorita María no le gustaría un castillo tan abandonado y estropeado. –soltó Raivis, con sus dulces ojos llenos de sinceridad.

-¡Raivis! –saltaron a la vez los otros dos con espanto.

-¿Ah? ¿Abandonado? ¿Estropeado? Hmm… -Iván se dio media vuelta, contemplando el gigantesco comedor. Era verdad, el lugar era una ruina, iluminado desde hacía décadas por mortecinos candelabros que pendían de moribundas aldabas llenas de herrumbre, los hermosos tapices se caían a pedazos, dejando ver la fría cantera desgajada, y las telarañas cruzaban aquí y allá sin control. Su sonrisa desapareció, y un aura oscura apareció sobre su cabeza, haciendo que los tres muchachos temblaran de horror. –Esta era la casa de mi padre… en esta casa me crié… y siempre pensé que era la más grandiosa y hermosa de todas… Pero… -alargó una mano hacia una pared próxima y la acarició tristemente. –Es verdad… está abandonada…

De pronto, se dio bruscamente la vuelta y anduvo a paso rápido fuera del comedor.

-Señor… -dijo Toris.

-¡¿Quién quiere vivir en un castillo tan horrible y monstruoso como éste?! –le oyeron exclamar con frustración mientras subía rápidamente los destartalados escalones; momentos después, oyeron un violento portazo, y los tres suspiraron aliviados y angustiados a la vez.

-Hace mucho que no veía al amo tan abatido. –se lamentó Toris.

-Todo por culpa del boca floja…

-Sólo dije la verdad…

-No lo hagas, Raivis.

-Bueno… ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¡Shh, silencio! –ordenó Toris, asomándose al gran vestíbulo en penumbras. –Escuché algo…

Todos aguzaron el oído, esperando notar algo en medio de la semioscuridad. Y entonces lo oyeron, unos pasos breves, suaves, bajando las escaleras. No eran las pisadas de su amo, entonces debían ser…

Lo que había sucedido fue que María, aprovechando la oscuridad, se había acercado hasta la puerta de su recámara, y con una horquilla que usaba para acomodarse el cabello consiguió, luego de casi diez angustiosos minutos, abrir la puerta, pero al momento de salir el grito de rabia de Iván la obligó a entrar de vuelta a su habitación, y no salió sino hasta que escuchó el portazo que indicaba que su captor había entrado a su propia pieza, y entonces continuó con su escape, andando a toda prisa a pesar de lo frío y mohoso de la alfombra. Su fuga hubiera tenido éxito de no ser porque Toris la escuchó justo cuando bajaba los escalones, y en ése preciso instante, los tres muchachos armados con un candelabro, la encontraron.

-¿María? –preguntó con voz débil Raivis, haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara, bajando casi un tramo de escalera sentada.

-¡Ay! Hola… -sonrió nerviosamente al verse descubierta. –Yo… caminaba…

-Estaba intentando escapar, ¿no es así? –preguntó Toris. María se estremeció, no era una acusación, sólo era una pregunta, pero notó un débil timbre de pesar en la voz del muchacho de cabellos castaños. La joven suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo permanecer aquí. De verdad lamento dejarlos, chicos, pero es que yo… no pertenezco a este lugar.

-Nosotros tampoco. –susurró Raivis. –Nuestros verdaderos hogares no están muy lejos, pero al menos son menos grises y fríos que la mansión del amo.

-Ustedes… -María se tapó la boca con una temblorosa mano. –Ustedes también son prisioneros…

-Así es. –sentenció tristemente Toris, clavando la mirada al piso.

-Nunca habíamos conocido a nadie como usted, es decir, nunca habíamos visto a nadie aquí excepto al amo… Nunca recibimos visitas de ningún tipo… estábamos aislados del mundo. –repuso Eduard, también mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y usted es muy bonita y dulce y amistosa… no como el amo. Y pensábamos que usted podría… no sé… devolverle un poco de felicidad a este lugar. –terminó Raivis con los ojos inundados de llanto y desviando su vista, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas cayeran en la alfombra.

-Oh… Lo siento, yo no…

-María puede irse… Pero, ¿llegará lejos? –agregó de pronto Raivis. –Es bosque es enorme, y está nevando, y tememos por ti.

-Y además cuando el amo se dé cuenta… -Eduard tembló violentamente, y María vio el terror y la tristeza retratados en aquéllos rostros dulces, y sintió mucha lástima. Se mordió los labios, acababa de llegar a una encrucijada. Si se quedaba, su padre seguramente se entristecería, pero si se iba… ¿qué sería de aquéllos tres que habían sido tan dulces con ella?

-Ah… está bien. –sentenció. –Me quedaré… pero solo porque no quiero que ustedes estén aquí solos.

-¿De veras? –exclamaron los tres muy sorprendidos.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Ah, qué bueno! –saltó Raivis, echándole los brazos a la cintura. De inmediato los otros dos la abrazaron con más suavidad, y María sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto a salvo y segura en aquél fantasmagórico lugar.

Ninguno lo sabía, pero en ese momento, una silueta siniestra los observaba desde el pasillo, con los ojos violetas entornados y un nudo en la garganta. Cuánto hubiera deseado unírseles en ese abrazo, pero no… no se sentía capaz. Y furioso, el amo del castillo desapareció masticando su rabia y su soledad.

…

Había alguien más que quería a María; era un muchachote de esos que tienen una pinta seductora y al mismo tiempo infantil, con los cabellos del color del trigo y los ojos de un profundo tono azul. Paseaba en las amplias planicies de su casa montado a caballo, contento de verse libre luego de tantos años vigilado por su hermano mayor.

Aquélla noche, el encantador muchacho apareció en la frontera de la casa de María, y se topó con una horrible y fría neblina que no recordaba haber visto nunca en aquélla latitudes, y apuró a su caballo hasta la tranquila y silenciosa mansión, donde Antonio yacía, agotado y sollozando, sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Señor… -murmuró uno de sus hombres. –El joven Alfred Jones pide audiencia con usted.

-¿Quién?

-Alfred Jones, señor.

-El hermano de Arthur… -los ojos de Antonio se iluminaron de pronto. Acababa de ver una dichosa esperanza. -¡Sí, háganlo pasar inmediatamente!

Oyó los felices y firmes pasos del muchacho, quien apareció con la misma alegre sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba y lo hacía parecer irresistible, sin importar ante quién estuviera.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Buenas noches, Antonio!

-¡Alfred! –exclamó el aludido, poniéndose con dificultad de pie. –Tu visita me ha llegado caída del cielo… por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

-María, mi María…

-¡Ah, sí, María! –Alfred se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo con nerviosismo. –Sí, de ella yo también quería hablar… Verás…

-¡A mi María se la han llevado!

-¿What? –saltó Alfred, con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! Se la han llevado… Lejos… y sólo tenemos como prueba eso. –con una dedo tembloroso, Antonio señaló la creciente neblina del exterior. El recién llegado apretó rabioso los puños, no podía creer que alguien hubiera alejado de aquélla fortaleza natural a la joven que siempre había anhelado para sí, y la rabia lo consumía.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir… -susurró. -¡Yo la encontraré! Y la traeré de vuelta sana y salva, sin importar qué clase de bestia desalmada se la haya llevado.

-¿Lo… lo harás, de verdad? –sonrió. -¡Oh gracias, muchacho, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! Tráela aquí a salvo… y te estaré agradecido para siempre.

-Of course. –sonrió Alfred, pensando de inmediato en la terrible ventaja que aquél acto le proporcionaba. Si deseaba un pago, sería tener a la joven, y no dudaría en pedirlo apenas la llevara a brazos de su padre. –No te preocupes, Antonio, yo la traeré.

-Gracias, Alfred… de verdad, gracias…

El muchacho sonrió, haciendo una breve inclinación hacia el ilusionado hombre, y salió a toda prisa de regreso a su casa, preparándose para una verdadera cacería.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

Tres pares de pies entraron lentamente a la habitación.

-Creo que sigue dormida…

-¡Ya lo sé, pero hay que darnos prisa!

-¿Y si el amo se da cuenta?

-No lo hará…

-¡Basta los dos!

-¿Hmm? –gimió una vocecita débil desde la cama. Fuertemente abrazada a la única almohada que había en el lecho, estaba María, tratando de despertar.

-Ah, qué alivio… -suspiró Raivis. –La señorita despierta.

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con los tres rostros sonrientes de los muchachos que la acompañaban en el palacio, Toris llevaba una gran bandeja cubierta.

-Buenos días… -murmuró bostezando.

-Buenos días, señorita María. –replicaron en coro.

-Le hemos traído el desayuno. –añadió Toris, descubriendo la bandeja. Había unos deliciosos panecillos, mantequilla y huevos con tocino junto a una taza de café. La joven sonrió.

-Gracias… No deberían preocuparse tanto por mí.

-Oh, pero es que no es ninguna molestia. –contestó Eduard, sonriendo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¡Exacto, además aprovechamos que el amo se ha ido! –saltó de pronto Raivis.

María escupió el café.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

-No sabemos… -Toris se puso serio. –El amo a veces se marcha y camina todo el día hasta el ocaso, y cuando lo hace…

Los tres, de pronto, se miraron con nerviosismo. María, desconcertada, preguntó:

-Cuando lo hace… ¿qué?

-Él… bueno… -Raivis palideció. –vuelve de un humor terrible.

-Y es cuando más miedo nos da quedarnos solos. –añadió Toris, que se estremeció visiblemente.

-¿Acaso él… les…? –no pudo concluir la pregunta, con ver la cara de los tres chicos María entendió de pronto su temor. -¿Y no pueden hacer nada al respecto?

-No nos atrevemos. Nadie está tan loco como para ponerse frente al amo. –repuso Raivis.

-Ni tan estúpido. –agregó Eduard.

María agachó la mirada. No, no deseaba permanecer ahí, le tenía aversión a ése hombre desagradable que había tenido el valor de encerrarla y dejarla ahí a su suerte, de no ser por los tres encantadores muchachos quizá se habría postrado de hambre en la cama; entonces una idea luminosa le acudió a la mente. Huir. Huir los tres de regreso a su casa y…

Pero eso no funcionaría. Ya se lo habían dicho, nadie a excepción del señor del lugar sabía cómo salir. Desesperanzada, tomó un panecillo y lo mordió.

-Ahora debemos irnos. –dijo Raivis. –Hay que limpiar la casa para la cena que el amo tendrá con usted esta noche.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡RAIVIS! –gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mientras el chiquillo, inocentemente, sonreía.

-¿Cuál cena, de qué hablan? –medio gritó María, dejando la bandeja del desayuno a un lado sobre la cama. Los tres muchachos se miraron unos a otros con aprensión, pero finalmente Eduard le dijo:

-Sucede que… el amo quiere tener una cena con usted para conocerse mejor.

-Nosotros le comentamos con mucho tacto posible que, quizá, algo tan repentino no debiera llevarse a cabo y… -comenzó Toris, pero María lo interrumpió.

-Así que piensa que me va a ganar haciendo eso… ¿acaso está loco?

-No sabemos. –contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo con tanta sinceridad que la joven se estremeció.

-Bueno… en todo caso yo no pienso estar cerca de él. –concluyó y siguió comiendo. Los gestos desalentados de los muchachos la desconcertaron. -¿Qué?

-Eso está bien para usted, pero… para nosotros… -murmuró Toris.

-Oh… entiendo… -sospechó entonces que, si acaso aquélla famosa cena no se llevaba a cabo, algo horrible les pasaría. Suspiró, abrumada por su situación, si ella asistía la pasaría seguramente mal, pero, si no… alguien pagaría por ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir. –Está bien, lo haré…

Los tres sonrieron aliviados.

No tan lejos de ahí, sin embargo, Alfred estaba preparándose para la cacería tal y como había prometido a Antonio, el cual seguía sumido en su desesperación encerrado en la casa que compartiera con su hija. El muchacho rubio se encontraba de pie sobre una mesa, sonriendo a la multitud de hombres que, como cada noche los fines de semana, visitaban la taberna para descansar del trabajo diario.

-¡Señores, por favor! –exclamó para poner algo de orden. La multitud se silenció. –Bien… como ya deben de saber, María, la preciosa y encantadora hija de Antonio, ha desaparecido… alguien la secuestró, y espero que no haya sido nadie de los presentes. –añadió con un ligero tono de amenaza en la voz.

-¿Porqué alguien se robaría a ésa muchacha? –cuestionó un hombre alto de cabellos dorados y voz pausada y grave.

-Eso, Berwald, es lo que menos importa ahora. Bien… lo que quiero es reunir a un grupo de los mejores cazadores para ir en su búsqueda, ¿bien?

-¿Y qué ganamos nosotros? –saltó un sujeto de aspecto joven y cabello largo.

-Ustedes, Vash, ganarán una asombrosa cantidad de dinero por… ayudar en el rescate de tan dulce jovencita. –aseguró Alfred sonriendo tranquilo.

-¿Y tú? –gruñó una voz agresiva, y vieron cómo desde el sitio más apartado de la taberna un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso se ponía de pie, acercándose con pasos veloces al alegre muchacho. –No es ningún secreto aquí que quieres apropiarte de la jovencita. Así que, al final, quien saldría ganando más eres tú… Ganar la mano de ella por un trabajo que haríamos entre todos.

-¿Qué recomiendas tú, Ludwig, que la sorteemos?

-No… Que ella elija con quién quiere quedarse.

-¡Jajaja! –rió felizmente Alfred, señalando acusativamente a su interlocutor. -¡Así que por lo visto no soy el único aquí que anhela la mano de María! ¿O me equivoco, Ludwig? –añadió sonriendo con malignidad. Ludwig, como respuesta, desvió la mirada y repuso:

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso. Y además… ni siquiera sabes dónde está, ¿cómo te atreves a…?

-Precisamente por eso los necesito. Los mejores rastreadores no tardarán en dar con su paradero. Es un buen trato.

-Lo será para ti, no para nosotros. –inquirió un hombre paliducho que fumaba en pipa. –Te ayudaré, Jones, pero con una condición…

-¿Y cuál es, Lars?

-Quiero a la niña. –repuso tranquilamente. Hubo algunos grititos escandalizados.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¡Eso es inmoral!

-Está loco… eso le pasa…

-Pido solo lo que quiero. –repuso encogiéndose de hombros y dando otra chupada a su pipa. –Es hija de Antonio, ¿verdad? De ése idiota que sólo vive para provocarme jaquecas… sería interesante verlo llorar a mis pies, suplicándole que le devuelva sana y salva a su florecita adorada…

-Hmm… -aquéllas palabras despertaron aún más el interés de Alfred, y su cerebro empezó a pensar en algo maravilloso y conveniente. Rescatar una vez a María era una cosa, pero rescatarla dos veces… y de manos del enemigo de Antonio… Sí, era una oferta que no podría rechazar. –Lo discutiremos en privado, ¿de acuerdo, Lars? Pero yo también te tengo una condición… No le hagas daño a María.

-¿Es todo? –el hombre sonrió ladino. –Tenemos un trato entonces, Jones. La chica… se quedará en mi poder hasta que haya logrado fastidiar lo suficiente a Antonio, y luego de eso tú podrás ir a llenarla de tus coqueteos ridículos, a ver si tienes suerte.

-Imbécil… -escupió Ludwig, mirando desde lejos a los dos hombres. Un muchachito de cabellos castaños y mirada inocente se volvió a él y preguntó:

-Ve~ ¿qué es lo que pasa, Ludwig?

-Pasa que a ésa pobre niña la están usando de carne de cañón. Alfred traicionará a Lars, estoy seguro, y en cuanto a la hija de Antonio… -negó tristemente con la cabeza. –No, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.

-¿Qué le pasará?

-Sólo digo que… dudo mucho que el monstruo que la haya secuestrado sea peor que Alfred Jones. –inquirió enigmáticamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

Llegó el atardecer. El castillo estaba ya bastante limpio, aunque su aspecto austero y decadente continuaba ahí, destellante y triste, como una herida que no se puede curar del todo; los tres sirvientes esperaban nerviosos a su amo, mirando desde la ventana la fuerte nevada que no cesaba de caer.

-¿Y si el amo no regresa? –sugirió Raivis. –En días así él no suele volver.

-Volverá. Eso es seguro. –contestó Eduard.

-Pero… ¿y si no?

-Mejor para nosotros. Que descargue sus emociones afuera.

-¡Oh cielos! –exclamó Toris con un dejo de pesar. Los otros dos, desconcertados, se volvieron a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Toris?

-Los… los girasoles del amo…

El muchacho de cabellos castaños sostenía un ramo de girasoles, marchitos a causa del frío; un estremecimiento corrió por el cuerpo de los tres jóvenes.

-Se enfadará mucho cuando vuelva… -gimió Raivis, cubriendo sus ojitos dulces con ambas manos mientras Eduard, comprensivamente, ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sólo tenemos que cambiarlos por unos girasoles frescos. Él no lo notará… o quizá sí… pero ya sería demasiado tarde. –replicó concienzudamente.

-¿Y si lo nota? –se lamentó una vez más el más pequeño de los tres. Pensaban en eso, atemorizados, cuando oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras e instintivamente volvieron su cara hacia éstas; María bajaba tímidamente, mirando con curiosidad a los tres.

-¡Señorita María! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, temblando ligeramente. –Hace mucho frío… ¿porqué no encienden las chimeneas?

-No podemos… no si el amo no está aquí. –contestó Raivis.

-Ésa es una tontería. –por fin, la joven llegó junto con ellos y vio el ramo marchito que sostenía Toris. –Oh, vaya… han muerto por la helada, ¿verdad?

-Así es, señorita, y el amo se enfadará mucho cuando se dé cuenta. –contestó él. María, cuidadosamente, tomó el ramo y acarició con cierta melancolía los pétalos muertos; recordó su enorme campo de girasoles en casa, el sol, el cielo azul… y la nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Besó las flores y las acunó, mientras los muchachos la observaban con curiosidad en el más respetuoso silencio. Entonces, Raivis abrió sus ojos con espanto, y exclamó:

-¡Señorita María…!

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella. Los tres parecían atónitos, y no apartaban sus ojos de los girasoles; María los vio y lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Los girasoles habían vuelto a la vida.

Entonces los tres sirvientes sonrieron esperanzados, y sus rostros parecían iluminados bajo una nueva y más amable luz.

-Oh, señorita… -susurró Toris. –De verdad ha venido aquí por obra de un milagro. Usted nos salvará a todos.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?

-De que usted de verdad puede hacer cosas hermosas. –repuso Raivis. –Puede hacer que los girasoles revivan… podrá hacer que salga el sol y se derrita la nieve, y entonces todos seremso felices de nuevo… y el señor Iván…

-Yo… no quiero saber nada de él. Sólo quiero volver a casa. –gruñó.

-Ah, pero…

Oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y los cuatro dieron un brinco.

-¡Es el amo! –sollozó Raivis.

-Rápido, señorita, suba. –le dijo Eduard, empujándola de regreso a las escaleras. María, aún sujeta al ramo, subió por la fuerza pero se quedó ahí, atisbando, angustiada por sus amigos; los tres ya se habían abalanzado a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y entonces, la imponente figura del amo del castillo hizo su aparición. María pensaba que había algo de macabro en su aura aparentemente tranquila, pero también… algo triste.

-Buenas noches, amo. –saludaron a coro los sirvientes. Iván no les hizo mucho caso.

-¿Ah? ¿Han limpiado el castillo, Da?

-Sí, amo, hemos pasado todo el día haciéndolo. –explicó Eduard. Iván pasó una mano sobre los muebles como deseando comprobar que no hubiera polvo en él. Sonrió muy satisfecho.

-Da, está perfecto… -entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en el jarrón vacío de donde Toris había sacado los girasoles muertos. Se volvió bruscamente a los muchachos con un gesto amenazador. -¿Y? ¿Dónde están los girasoles? –reinó un silencio angustiado. -¡Contesten!

Finalmente, Toris dio un paso adelante.

-S… Señor Iván… lo siento mucho, yo los saqué…

-¿Y porqué?

-Es que… los girasoles estaban… estaban…

-¿Estaban qué? –Iván elevó la voz hasta lo imposible, pero Toris no contestó, no sabía sencillamente cómo explicarle que los girasoles habían muerto y vuelto a la vida. Impaciente, Iván se abalanzó sobre el menudo muchacho y presionó rudamente su garganta con ambas manos. –Entonces… no quieres contestarme, ¿verdad? Eso es algo muy malo…

Los otros dos estaban aterrorizados, pero no se atrevían a intervenir, y mientras tanto, Toris gemía y pataleaba tratando de quitarse de encima las manos de su amo.

-Por favor… por favor, no… -dijo con dificultad, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón más fuerte que lo hubiera hecho gritar de dolor si hubiese podido.

-¿Por favor, dices? –replicó Iván, sonriendo infantilmente pero con la negra amenaza retratada en sus ojos. –Debiste pensarlo antes de hacerme enojar… debiste pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos por los que ahora, te guste o no, debes pagar… -rió suavemente con malignidad. Toris jadeaba, arañando sin éxito las manos de Iván y poniéndose de un feo color púrpura. María, entonces, salió de su pánico y avanzó corriendo escaleras abajo al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Alto! ¡No lo lastimes!

-María… -susurraron los otros dos. Iván volteó a verla, sorprendido de que alguien se atreviera a hablarle así, tan acostumbrado estaba al terror que le inspiraba a los otros tres. María, sin embargo, corrió hacia él con gesto atemorizado y molesto.

-¡Por favor, no le hagas daño a Toris!

-¿Ah? ¿Porqué? Él lastimó mis girasoles…

-¡No es verdad! ¡Los girasoles se marchitaron por el frío! ¡Pero eso no importa porque tus girasoles están aquí! –y la joven tendió sus brazos, donde destellaban hermosamente amarillos los girasoles. Iván los contempló sorprendido como un niño pequeño por varios segundos, y entonces soltó bruscamente a Toris, quien cayó al piso tosiendo y gimoteando de dolor. Mientras Eduard y Raivis se apresuraban a atenderlo, Iván estiró su mano y tonó los girasoles; estaban tan hermosamente tibios y suaves, que su mismo calor pareció entrar a su cuerpo, y toda estela de crueldad en su semblante desapareció del mismo modo brusco que llegó.

-Están… vivos. –repuso. Él no se refería, sin embargo, a vivos solamente, sino a que lo estaban realmente, tal y como nunca lo estuvieron. La alegría lo embargó repentinamente al entender que aquéllas hermosas flores estaban así gracias a _ella, _y la esperanza de ver el sol y de tener un campo de hermosos girasoles sólo para él renació en lo profundo de su pecho. Pero María estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

-Y querías matar al pobre Toris sólo por esto… -susurró rabiosa.

-Pensé que él había hecho algo malo.

-¡Ah! ¿Y eso le haces a todos los que según tú hacen algo malo? –exclamó. -¡Pues no lo acepto! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Eres… eres horrible! ¡Te detesto! –y lanzó con tanta fuerza los girasoles al piso que éstos parecieron hacer eco en las cavernosas paredes. Hecho esto, María salió corriendo del castillo, aprovechando que estaba abierta de par en par la puerta y que nadie trató de detenerla, a excepción de un débil grito de parte de los sirvientes.

Iván estaba en shock. Estiró sus manos y levantó con suma delicadeza los girasoles del piso, pero en cuanto los tomó éstos volvieron a marchitarse. El horror y la tristeza se retrataron en su rostro, y un hondo sollozo escapó desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

-No… ¡No! –exclamó, volviendo a arrojar las flores al piso y saliendo tras María.

La joven, por su parte, andaba sin rumbo fijo por el enorme y terrible bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Hacía un frío horrendo y estaba oscuro, y la nieve no cesaba de caer tenuemente iluminada por la luna, pero eso poco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era volver a su casa, lejos de ése lugar maldito y enterrado en frío y en silencio, lejos, sobre todo, de ése monstruo que no tenía corazón...

Pero el frío hizo mella en su cuerpo, y al cabo de un rato se dejó caer, rendida, junto a un gran abeto, tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma, porque había salido sólo con su vestido que no era de ayuda en aquél clima gélido. No dejaba de pensar en la escena que había pasado delante de sus ojos y el espanto subía por su garganta como un líquido abrasador. Todo por unos girasoles, se decía, todo eso por unos simples girasoles… Iván, ése hombre despreciable y cruel, estaba dispuesto a matar por unas flores tan pequeñas, tan delicadas, tan vulnerables… ¿Acaso eso no era una prueba de que había algo de gentil en su alma? ¿Acaso debajo de toda esa maldad existía la bondad y la ternura en su gélido corazón?

María lanzó un gemido, desplomándose bajo el abeto. El frío era demasiado terrible y se sintió morir. Cerró los ojos, esperando, con gran pesar, a que le llegara el final en medio de esa tormenta suave y blanca, en ésa oscuridad imposible… Y cuando vio una sombra alta acercarse a ella, de inmediato supo que la muerte estaba llegando para llevársela lejos. Sólo lamentó una cosa, no poder despedirse de su padre.

-Papá… papá… lo siento… -susurró con voz tan débil que no se escuchó, y cerró los ojos entregándose, por fin, a la partida.

…

Un suave silbido de ave, tan suave que apenas se escuchaba, la hizo despertar. Estaba aún en el bosque, y éste seguía cubierto de nieve pero, qué raro, había un pajarito azul que cantaba en una rama cercana y que luego se echó a volar, y, cosa aún más sorprendente… ¿acaso aquél destello tenue y dorado era de la luz del sol que se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y… ¿cómo demonios fue que ella sobrevivió a la tormenta?

Trató de levantarse cuando notó que estaba inmovilizada. Alrededor de su talle y de su pecho había dos brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza, cálidos al tacto; volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y poco le faltó para gritar de sorpresa. Iván estaba ahí, dormido, vestido únicamente con una camiseta raída, sus pantalones, su bufanda y sus botas, porque había usado su grueso abrigo para cobijar a la joven; María sintió estremecerse, pero no era de miedo ni de desagrado, sino… un estremecimiento agradable, curioso y muy nuevo para ella, porque se dio cuenta que no le resultaba chocante estar en los brazos de aquél hombre y que, cosa aún más curiosa, hasta le gustaba. Había algo en él que resultaba muy atrayente, quizá su expresión tranquila cuando no lo dominaba la furia, quizá lo protector de su abrazo, quizá lo pequeña y vulnerable que se sentía la joven junto a él, tan débil como una flor solitaria en medio de la adversidad... sí, así era como se sentía. Un rubor intenso coloreó sus mejillas al percatarse de ése detalle.

-¿Hmm? –susurró entonces Iván, revolviéndose un poco. -¿María?

-¿Sí? –respondió ella, volviéndose bruscamente. El hombre parecía hondamente preocupado.

-Da… creí que habías… -no pudo terminar la frase. Entonces, apretó aún más a la joven contra él, y María lanzó un débil gritito de sorpresa.

-Yo… yo… -musitó. –Lamento haberme escapado… hice mal…

-Da, lo hiciste. Me asustaste y eso no es correcto. –replicó. –Pero…

Una vez más, no continuó. Parecía tener dificultad para expresar sus emociones y sin embargo, éstas eran a la vez tan claras que María no tardó mucho en entender lo que le sucedía y se sintió realmente culpable por haberlo angustiado. Estiró entonces una mano y por vez primera, se atrevió a tocarlo; sólo fue una caricia sobre su rostro, pero Iván estaba tan desconcertado de sentir, por primera vez, tal acercamiento, que sus ojos brillaron igual que los de un niño pequeño e inocente. Entonces, sus labios sonrieron con gran dulzura, y María no pudo evitar imitarlo, tan sorprendida estaba de su cambio. Nunca había imaginado verlo así, y le hacía sentirse más a gusto con él.

-Bueno… Hay que volver a casa, ¿Da? –replicó Iván, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse. María intentó entregarle el abrigo, pero él se negó.

-¿Ah? Pero…

-Niet… si no lo usas te congelarás. Vamos, regresemos. –los dos echaron a andar, pero Iván parecía no estar en otro lado que no fuera el bosque, pues no cesaba de mirarlo. –Hmm… qué extraño, hay sol… y hay pájaros…

-¿Nunca los hubo?

-Niet, nunca… Ah… -Iván clavó su vista en la joven, y entendió que el bosque estaba reaccionando a la dulce presencia de ella tal y como hicieron los girasoles. Entonces, se decidió a hacer lo que fuera para que ella no se separara de él nunca, para poder tener para siempre ése tenue y hermoso sol con él.

Sí, no se equivocaba, mucho de eso tenía que ver con María, pero también con él. El clima cambió, aunque no se dio cuenta, en el momento en que llegó al lado de la agonizante joven y se quitó el abrigo para cubrirla, y luego darle calor con su propio cuerpo como el primer sacrificio que hiciera por otro. Y por alguien… a quien amaba más que a nada.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

Cada día que pasaba, el frío era más crudo y evidente. En el hermoso campo, antaño cubierto de girasoles, sólo había un suelo muerto y vacío, y la niebla que se arrastraba penosamente sobre él, mientras el sol, a duras penas, lograba penetrar el muro de acero que habían formado las grises nubes en el cielo.

Y mientras tanto, del otro lado, Alfred y Lars buscaban infructuosamente a la joya perdida, andando con dificultad entre las montañas heladas del Norte del mundo, o al menos era difícil para el holandés, que cargaba con una gran mochila a la espalda; delante de él, Alfred caminaba contento, silbando alguna melodía tonta y jugando.

-Oye, idiota. –gruñó Lars, dejando caer la mochila cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque bien guarecido. –Llevamos horas caminando y no hay una sola pista de la mocosa, ¿seguro que sabes dónde está?

-¿Dije que lo sabía? Curioso… -replicó el jovenzuelo mientras se apresuraba a acomodar la tienda de campaña. –Sólo dije que saldríamos a buscarla.

-Eres un imbécil. Si seguimos caminando hacia el norte nos congelaremos, el clima es horrible aquí y…

Pero no pudo continuar con su oración, porque en ese momento notó algo extraño que sobresalía en el piso cubierto de nieve. Con gran cautela, se acercó, extendiendo su mano hacia el objeto, y luego lo tomó en su mano arrancándolo de la tierra, visiblemente desconcertado. Alfred lo notó y, volviéndose a él, preguntó:

-What? ¿Qué encontraste, Lars?

El holandés estaba tan sorprendido que tardó varios segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba casi débil.

-Es un girasol.

-¡Estas bromeando! –pero cuando el joven rubio se acercó y vio la pequeña florecita amarilla, tan rozagante como si estuviera en medio del campo, tuvo que aceptar que era real. –Imposible… los girasoles no crecen aquí.

Mientras discernía consigo mismo alguna buena razón para la presencia de la flor, Lars dirigió su mirada al horizonte, siguiendo una imaginaria línea desde donde encontró el girasol hasta más allá. Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-¿Sabes qué creo? –dijo, cortando con el monólogo desconcertado de Alfred. –Que detrás de todo esto hay una porquería bien grande.

-No entiendo, Lars.

-Allá… -el hombre señaló el este. –hay un mundo muy distinto al de nosotros, un mundo que siempre está cubierto de nieve y hielo y del cual nadie sale, aunque muchos entran. Ese mundo tiene un gobernante igual de frío y cruel, un hombre tan terrible que su sola presencia podría matar de un susto a un niño inocente.

-¡Ah! ¿Piensas que ese tipo pudo haber raptado a la linda María?

-Quizá. Es un sujeto solitario según he oído… no me sorprendería mucho que se la hubiera llevado para… ya sabes… no sentirse tan solo.

El énfasis en las últimas palabras puso en alerta a Alfred, quien apretó inconscientemente los puños. No, nunca permitiría que otro, y mucho menos un "monstruo" pusiera sus manos encima de lo que pensaba reclamar como suyo.

-Vayamos tras él. –gruñó, caminando hacia el este con paso firme.

-¡Hey, pero acabamos de detenernos…! Ah, maldita sea. –suspiró Lars, recogiendo a toda prisa la tienda y mascullando insultos contra su compañero de viaje.

…

El día pasó y cayó la noche, igual de fría que siempre. María, envuelta entre las cobijas de su cama, intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño; algo, sin embargo no se lo permitía, sentía un nudo en la garganta muy apretado y doloroso, un nudo que no podía curarse. Extrañaba a su padre, extrañaba oír su voz y recibir sus caricias, pero más que nada comenzaba a añorar el sol; desde aquélla mañana, cuando mirara por primera vez los dorados rayos acariciar el bosque, no había recibido el calor de aquélla estrella distante y empezaba a preguntarse si no era acaso un sueño, y si el mundo no era realmente solo hielo, nieve… y las cinco pobres almas miserables que habitaban el austero palacio.

De pronto, mientras su pensamiento volaba al campo de sus memorias, donde crecían las flores y el césped, sintió algo muy pesado caer a sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelta, descubrió que Iván estaba acostado a su lado, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¡Iván! –saltó ella, sorprendida. -¿Pero qué…?

-Iván ha decidido que quiere pasar la noche junto a María, Da. –replicó con su acento suave.

-Pero… -todos los prejuicios que durante años su padre le había inculcado volvieron de pronto. -¡Pero eso no se debe…!

-¿Ah? Pero si ya lo hemos hecho. –contestó el de los ojos violetas. –Además, si vas a casarte conmigo debes acostumbrarte, ¿Da?

-¡Yo no he dicho que vaya…! –pero discutir respecto a ése tema, en esos momentos, le pareció arriesgado y tonto, aún no conseguía borrar del todo la imagen de Toris siendo torturado por su amo. Para su sorpresa, Iván pasó uno de sus brazos por su talle delicadamente, atrayéndola hacia sí con suma ternura, apoyando su rostro contra el cabello suelto de la joven.

-Hmm… María huele muy bien… -susurró. –Es como si tuviera flores en el cabello.

-G…Gracias… -replicó, sorprendida por el halago. Despacio, la mano de Iván pasó de la cintura de la morena hasta sus cabellos y jugó con ellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos y luego llevándolos a su rostro, donde aspiraba su fragancia con un gesto de delirio infantil antes de besarlos ardorosamente. Aquélla actitud, tan nueva para María, la desconcertó un poco, y más aún cuando la mano de su compañero soltó su cabello y se dirigió bruscamente a su rostro, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a volver su rostro hacia atrás.

-¡Ay!

-Hmm… Aún no te agrado mucho, ¿verdad? –musitó Iván. -¿Porqué no puedo agradarte?

-No… no se trata de eso… es que yo… yo… -los ojos de María suplicaban en silencio que la soltara, pero era obvio que él no lo haría.

-María no debería tener miedo de mí. –continuó. –No pienso hacerle ningún daño, porque ella es muy hermosa y buena y ha traído el sol.

-¿Tú… de veras crees que es por mi causa que el sol ha aparecido?

-Da, ¿qué otra razón habría?

-No lo sé… tal vez que ya es primavera…

-Niet, aquí la primavera nunca ha llegado… aquí jamás ha llegado la primavera, y nunca ha salido el sol ni han crecido las flores. –explicó con voz grave, carente de felicidad. –He vivido en el hielo y la nieve eternamente, he soñado con el sol y con la vida sin verla nunca. Y entonces… -sus ojos, de pronto, buscaron los ojos de la joven, y una luz diferente titiló en su interior. –entonces apareció una niñita, que corría en un campo de girasoles iguales a los que a mí me gustan y que con tanta dificultad puedo salvar del frío. Y entonces entendí que sólo alguien de corazón caliente podría traer la luz y las flores a mi casa.

-¿Por eso quieres que me case contigo? –preguntó María con un hilo de voz. –Ay, Iván… no es necesario hacer tal cosa.

-Da, sí es necesario, porque si no me caso tú te irás y se irán contigo el sol y los girasoles, y eso no lo quiero… ¡no lo quiero! –saltó Iván visiblemente alterado, con el terror retratado en sus suaves facciones. María sintió lástima por aquél hombre, y se dio media vuelta para encararlo y así, llevar una de sus manos al rostro de él y acariciarlo. El calor de su piel logró calmar la angustia del de ojos violetas, y una sonrisa dulce y humana apareció en sus labios.

-¿Lo ves? –susurró ella. –No necesito estar casada contigo para que tú te sientas mejor… Porque estás mejor, ¿verdad?

-Da… Estoy mejor que nunca. –anunció gravemente. Súbitamente, empujó a María haciendo que cayera boca arriba en la cama, y sin ninguna pausa su pesado cuerpo se subió al de ella, inmovilizándola. El terror se apoderó de la joven, quien empezó a gemir en tono de súplica:

-¡Por favor… no… déjame…!

-María no debe tener miedo de Iván… -dijo, acercando su boca al oído de la joven mientras sus manos aprisionaban las muñecas de ella. María, respirando entrecortadamente, intentaba mantener la calma, mirando de soslayo a su captor con cierta duda. ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Lastimarla acaso? ¿Hacerle lo mismo que a Toris por llevarle la contraria? Casi deseó perder el conocimiento para no tener que asistir a su propio sufrimiento, que aumentó al ver cómo una de las manos de Iván se dirigía irremediablemente a su cuello.

-Por favor… -rogó una vez más. –Haré lo que sea, pero no me lastimes.

-Niet… Nunca te haré daño… -contestó simplemente. La mano de Iván tomó el cuello de María, y ésta gimió en anticipación a lo que veía venir. Pero contrario a lo que creía aquélla mano (que resultaba fría pero muy suave al tacto) sólo la obligó a levantar la cara, mirando de frente al hombre que ahora sonreía dulcemente. Los latidos agitados de su corazón empezaron a retomar su ritmo, y su respiración se normalizó. -¿Ves? Te dije que no te haría daño.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres? –musitó.

-Quiero… -acercó su rostro al de María. –que María sea mía.

Fue la primera vez que la joven besó a alguien, y resultó muy diferente a lo que había imaginado luego de años de leer novelas románticas y endulzadas. Los labios de Iván eran, en principio, algo bruscos, pues apenas aprisionó la boca ajena con la suya comenzó a lamerla y morderla con ansiedad, haciendo eco de su terror a que ella se marchara para siempre, pero en ésa brusquedad había algo muy íntimo, muy apasionado y cálido que resultaba más embriagante y delicioso que los besos descritos en los libros, y María no tardó en acostumbrarse a él. También sus manos comenzaron a pasear por el cuerpo de su compañera, acariciando con la misma ansiedad sus brazos, sus hombros y su espalda, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un claro gesto de posesión, mientras ella intentaba contestar suavemente a sus desesperadas caricias haciendo los mismo con él, recorriendo despacio por encima de la ropa sus hombros y sus brazos, que eran lo que más alcanzaba por la postura en que se encontraba. Se sentía tan indefensa y dependiente en sus brazos, que cuando por fin sus labios se separaron en busca de oxígeno se sintió abandonada.

-Iván… -murmuró dulcemente. No necesitó decir más, él volvió a besarla, acariciando todo su cuerpo del mismo modo incesante y exquisito, pasando ahora sus labios de los labios de la joven a su rostro, y luego, con cierta hambre, a su cuello, que cubrió de mordidas que le hicieron chillar en una mezcla desconocida de dolor y de deseo.

-María será de Iván, ¿Da? –preguntó él, mirándola con febrilidad. –Y nunca se separará de mí.

-Iván, yo… no sé qué contestarte. –admitió finalmente con un hilo de voz.

-Hmm… Niet, no contestes aún. Contesta otro día, cuando estés más segura, ¿Da?

-Está bien…

Iván volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, abrazándola, y en pocos minutos cayó dormido. María tardó un poco más, pensando con cierto temor en lo que acababa de ocurrir, imaginando la posible reacción de su padre cuando se enterara. ¿Acaso había estado bien sucumbir tan fácilmente a los encantos hasta ahora desconocidos de su raptor? ¿Y si de verdad, por ése instante de debilidad, se condenaba a permanecer ahí eternamente? Aquéllas ideas eran angustiantes, pero por alguna razón no pensó mucho tiempo en ellas. Cerró sus ojos y cayó en el profundo y reparador sueño de los de alma inocente que no tienen que temer nada en este mundo.

Lejos de ahí pero peligrosamente cerca, Alfred y Lars contemplaban las torres del palacio a lo lejos, mientras una ráfaga fría de nieve los golpeaba.

-Es ahí donde habita el monstruo, ¿verdad?

-Sí… caray, creí que era un mito. –aceptó Lars.

-Ahí es donde está María. Mañana mismo buscaremos cómo entrar y entonces… la liberaremos.

-Como digas, Alfred.

Ambos hombres hablaban como si confiaran el uno en el otro, pero la realidad es que ambos, en el fondo, ya estaban preparando un modo de tomar ventaja. No pensaban irse ahí sin las manos vacías, y los verdaderos problemas estaban por comenzar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

Al día siguiente, la tenue luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación de la cautiva. Ésta dormía cubierta por una gruesa manta que la resguardaba del frío, abrazada a una abultada almohada que Iván le había dejado al levantarse.

Iván, por otro lado, bajaba por las escaleras en esos momentos, llevando en ristre su afilada pica y sonriendo con gran felicidad. Debajo, Toris, Eduard y Raivis palidecieron al verlo.

-Buen día. –saludó animadamente, y acto seguido los tres jovenzuelos se abrazaron unos a otros temblando visiblemente.

-S… Señor Iván… -murmuraron sin apartar sus ojos aterrorizados de la pica.

-¿Ah, porqué ponen esa cara? –preguntó suavemente, siguiendo la línea visual de los sirvientes hasta el lugar a donde éstos miraban, y rió. –Niet, no voy a usarla contra ustedes, saldré a cazar algo bueno para que María y yo cenemos esta noche, ¿Da?

-Eh… bien, señor. –repuso Eduard, el primero en recuperar la compostura. -¿Quiere que tengamos preparado el horno para su regreso?

-Sí, por favor… ¡Ah! ¿Y podrían hacer un puré de patatas y tal vez trufas?

-Por supuesto…

-Excelente, gracias. ¡Nos vemos! –gritó antes de salir por la puerta con su buen semblante. Al salir, los tres sirvientes se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Acaso… dijo "buenos días"? –preguntó débilmente Toris.

-Y también dijo por favor y gracias. –añadió Eduard. –Qué extraño, el amo parece de muy buen humor esta mañana.

-Debe ser todo por la señorita María. –replicó Raivis con su característica franqueza. –Ya que ella ha traído el sol, el amo debe estar muy contento con ella.

-Es verdad… -Toris alzó sus ojos a las escaleras. -¿Cómo creen que esté ella?

-Seguro mejor de lo que nosotros estaremos si no nos apresuramos. –contestó Eduard, echando a andar hacia la cocina seguido calladamente por los otros dos.

Arriba, María acababa de despertar, algo sorprendida de no ver a su lado a Iván, pero se desconcentró al respecto cuando escuchó un tenue llamado tras su ventana. Muerta de curiosidad, salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, descorriendo con cuidado las cortinas; afuera, aún con la nieve brillando en el suelo, el sol se asomaba con fuerza entre las nubes, dándole al paisaje un aspecto único, magnífico como una estampa de invierno, y más allá se escuchaban llamados de aves, idénticos a los del pequeño pájaro que cantaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana y que había llamado la atención de la joven.

Unos minutos más tarde, animada por el leve pero significativo aumento en la temperatura, bajó usando su vestido amarillo y cubierta por una capa que encontró abandonada en el ropero de su recámara. Al verla pasar, los tres jóvenes detuvieron sus tareas de la cocina, asomándose para verla salir con toda calma del palacio. Afuera, se respiraba un aire distinto, aún frío pero no cortante, y con él, la atmósfera resultaba ahora admirable y nostálgica, y después de tanto tiempo, la tristeza se marchó de su corazón y admiraba el encanto tan peculiar del paisaje.

-Es precioso… -musitó, arrodillándose delante de la reja y tomando nieve entre sus manos. Debajo, notó un destello de brillante color amarillo y apartó más la nieve, curiosa por ver qué era. Sintió una suerte de brinco en el pecho al ver que era un pequeño brote de girasol. Con sus manos, lo acarició levemente, aún desconcertada de tan extraña visión.

De pronto, oyó que algo caía a sus espaldas, y se volvió lentamente, pensando que alguno de los chicos se había tropezado al salir tras ella. El cabello rubio que alcanzó a ver le hizo pensar que se trataba del menor.

-¡Raivis! ¿Te hiciste daño…?

El hombre se puso de pie, y ella se dio cuenta que no era Raivis, sino…

-Hello, Mary… -saludó Alfred con su voz más grave y fanfarrona. -¿Estás bien? Llevamos varios días buscándote… Tu padre está muy angustiado…

-¿Mi padre? –recordó de repente a Antonio, y la tristeza le regresó. –Oh cielos… ¿él está bien?

-Hmm, es algo difícil de explicar, verás… -comenzó, pero entonces hubo un segundo golpe y, detrás de la joven, y una voz más grave y seca murmuró a su oído:

-Hallo, muñequita…

María nunca había visto a Lars, y su repentina aparición la hizo lanzar un fuerte grito de terror. Lars reaccionó tranquilamente, tapándole la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le hacía una brusca llave en el cuello que a los pocos segundos la hizo perder el conocimiento. Alfred no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Lars, eres un idiota! –le recriminó mientras el aludido se echaba al hombro a la desmayada jovencita. -¡Pudiste haberla lastimado y el problema en que nos hubiéramos metido…!

-Silencio de una vez, Alfred, y vámonos de aquí. –gruñó enfadado. El joven rubio no tuvo más remedio, y los dos treparon la reja hasta saltar al otro lado y emprender su caminata por el bosque. Lo que no supieron nunca fue que, a los pocos minutos, Iván regresaba muy animado y cargando a cuestas un enorme alce muerto, y que apenas cruzar la reja los tres sirvientes salieron en loca carrera hacia él, gritando desesperados:

-¡Señor Iván, señor Iván, se la han llevado!

-¿Ah? ¿A quién?

-¡Unos hombres han entrado y se han llevado a la señorita María! –chilló Raivis, quien lo había visto todo desde la ventana, alertando a los otros dos después de que María gritara. Iván dejó caer el alce y su mirada, primero tranquila, se cubrió de una sombra siniestra que hizo que todos (y especialmente Toris) retrocedieran.

-¿Quiénes han sido? –susurró con una voz horrible y carente de humanidad.

-Dos… dos hombres extraños… -balbuceó Raivis. –Uno… era rubio y usaba ropa muy fina y… el otro tenía el cabello despeinado y una… una bufanda azul rayada con blanco…

Apenas terminó de hablar, Iván lanzó una especie de rugido de oso y sacó de su abrigo su preciado grifo, desapareciendo entre los árboles a una velocidad increíble.

No muy lejos de ahí, Alfred y Lars llegaron a una solitaria cabaña, hecha toda de madera y bien guarecida al lado de un río que corría haciendo un ruido incesante. Lars levantó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Extraño… este río ha estado congelado desde siempre.

-Olvida el río y vayamos adentro, estoy congelándome. –los dos entraron y depositaron a la joven aún desmayada sobre un sofá desvencijado. –Good, ahora la llevaremos de vuelta a su casa… ¡y yo seré el héroe!

-Oye, te olvidas de mí, ¿y mi recompensa? –preguntó secamente Lars.

-Ah… bueno… ¿qué me dijiste que querías?

Lars sonrió de una manera extraña, casi lasciva, y señaló a María. Alfred palideció de furia.

-Yo solo digo que… pensándolo bien, la hija de ese idiota de Antonio es muy bonita. Y personalmente… no me molestaría darle un bocado, si tú entiendes.

-No… eso sí que no. –susurró Alfred, adelantándose para encarar a su socio. Éste por otra parte, permaneció con el rostro impasible. –Si tú o cualquier idiota le ponen una mano encima, lo lamentarán el resto de su vida.

-¿Y qué si el… monstruo ya lo hizo, acaso valdrá menos para ti? No, tú me importas poco, pero Antonio es otro cuento… a él seguro no le importará que su hija vuelva a casa… con unas cuantas huellas de más, con tal de tenerla a su lado.

-Silencio, estoy advirtiéndotelo…

El hombre estuvo contemplando los ojos de su socio varios segundos, sin que su cara diera muestras del espléndido plan que estaba dibujando en su mente. Por fin, y dando un hondo y teatral suspiro, repuso:

-Bien, será como tú digas. Ahora… -señaló el exterior. -¿Porqué no sales y traes algo de leña? Nos moriremos de frío sin ella… está justo a espaldas de la casa.

-Como gustes. –respondió Alfred, saliendo pesadamente. Apenas lo hizo y salió del campo de vista de Lars, éste cerró la puerta, asegurándola para que el muchacho no pudiera entrar, y se dirigió al sofá, contemplando en silencio a María. Ésta, aún inconsciente, estaba echada boca arriba sobre el mueble, con la falda del vestido desparramada a su alrededor y dejando descubiertas sus piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Con suma delicadeza, Lars llevó una mano a una de las piernas de la joven y la acarició, atraído por el brillo nacarado de su morena piel y por la suavidad y tibieza de ésta, dejando que su mano subiera por debajo de la falda, rozando levemente su muslo; varias ideas le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese instante, ideas que no había creído tener con la hija de su enemigo. ¿Sería la jovencita aún virgen? Seguramente sí, pensó, pero eso podía cambiarlo en un santiamén, tal y como se disponía mientras a tientas aún acariciaba las piernas de la chica.

María abrió intempestivamente los ojos, mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor por no poder reconocer el lugar. Entonces se fijó en Lars e instintivamente se revolvió, tratando de apartarse de él.

-¡Usted…!- murmuró. Lars sonrió con suavidad, acercándose más a ella y colocando dos dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

-Shhh shhh, niñita, no es buena idea gritar ahora. Estás a salvo. –replicó. –No te angusties, nos encargaremos de llevarte de regreso con tu padre y entonces todo estará como siempre. Al menos –añadió con un leve tono de rencor- todo estará bien para el heroico de Alfred.

-¿Qué?

-Ah, ¿no lo entiendes aún? El idiota ha venido hasta aquí para salvarte, cubrirse de gloria delante de Antonio y así ganar tu mano.

-Imposible… yo… yo no lo quiero… -replicó con evidente desagrado. Ciertamente, su vecino no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-¿Y crees que a él le importa eso, mocosa tonta? –masculló, antes de suavizar su voz. –Pero por supuesto, pienso que esa es una cosa de bárbaros. Tú, criatura, eres mucho más bonita de lo que yo imaginaba, siendo hija de quien eres… Y la verdad es que ahora entiendo porqué el imbécil de tu padre, Alfred y esa bestia repugnante te anhelan tanto…

Mientras decía esto, sus manos subían más la falda del vestido de la joven, y ésta no lo notó hasta que la falda le llegaba a la altura de los muslos. Llevó sus manos hacia abajo, tratando de detener el ultraje y mirando con recelo a Lars.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –siseó.

-Digo que eres encantadora… muy bella y evidentemente fuerte… y yo… yo soy un hombre muy solitario. –replicó, inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de ella. –Y contrario a lo que diga el estúpido Alfred, también me he esforzado en este viaje.

En esos momentos oyeron unos ladridos monstruosos afuera, seguido de los chillidos de Alfred. Lars sonrió divertido, sus hermosos mastines debían estarle haciendo pasar un mal rato al muchachote engreído. Aprovechando la distracción de María, la sujetó por las muñecas y volvió a acercarse, casi quedando encima de la joven.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, abriendo angustiada los ojos.

-Digamos que sólo cobro mi parte. –contestó. –Negocios son negocios.

-Suéltame… ¡suéltame! –exclamó, retorciéndose para librarse de las manos de Lars, pero él era más fuerte, y mientras la sujetaba hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma.

-Ah, niña… -dijo con voz débil. –Esto será hermoso, no temas, criatura… lo único que lamentaré es no tener al inútil de tu padre presente, pero bueno, ya luego le contaré cómo gemías de placer mientras yo te…

-¡Dije… suéltame! –gritó, tomando un repentino impulso que liberó sus piernas y la hizo golpear justo en los bajos a Lars. Éste, gimoteando de dolor, la soltó, mirándola con rabia.

-¡Pequeña perra! –dijo lanzándose de nuevo sobre ella, apretándole el cuello con las dos manos. María, sin embargo, no dejó de forcejear y, con otra fuerte patada, obligó a Lars a soltarla. Mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor en el piso, ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero al ver que estaba trabada fue hacia una ventana cercana, la abrió y saltó por ella, echando a correr lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Alfred, que por fin había logrado salvarse de los mastines, vio el pequeño punto de color desaparecer en la distancia, y lleno de furia se dirigió como un huracán a la puerta de la cabaña, dándole una fuerte patada que la hizo saltar de sus goznes. Adentro, sólo estaba Lars en un rictus de dolor sobre el piso.

-¡La dejaste escapar, estúpido! –le recriminó.

-Si… tan fuerte y listo te crees para contenerla… ¿porqué no la salvas tú solo?

-Eso haré… pero antes, una pequeña cobranza… -de pronto, Alfred cayó sobre Lars, y dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo hizo desmayarse. Sonriendo de una manera casi demencial cogió la capa abandonada de María, salió de nuevo de la casa, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los mastines, tres hermosos animales de hocico chato y ojos febriles, a los cuales les dio a oler la capa. –Good boys, ahora… ¡vayan y búsquenla! –usando una afilada navaja que se guardaba en el cinto, desató a los animales y éstos se lanzaron por el mismo camino que tomó la joven, seguidos a paso tranquilo por Alfred.

María vagaba por el bosque, confundida y preocupada por no saber hacia dónde ir, y el viento frío le indicaba que se aproximaba una fuerte nevada y el terror de morir congelada regresó. Casi deseó encontrarse de nuevo con Iván para volver al palacio, donde la estarían esperando los tres encantadores muchachitos que le habían hecho compañía en ésos días difíciles, pero con cada paso que daba, sentía que sus anhelos eran en vano. Entonces, tras ella, escuchó unos pasos ligeros aproximándose, seguidos por roncos aullidos; al darse media vuelta notó a tres mastines que, gruñendo y babeando, se dirigían a ella a toda prisa.

-¡No! –gritó, echando a correr por entre los árboles, tratando de escapar de las fieras que apretaron el paso apenas la vieron huir. En un momento de su enloquecida huida, su vestido se atoró en unos arbustos y tuvo que desgarrarlo para liberarse; siguió corriendo por varios metros más hasta que, agotada, resbaló por una ladera cubierta de nieve y cayó en una especie de zanja que corría por donde, en el pasado, debió existir el lecho de un río. Los mastines se detuvieron delante de la zanja, ladrando enloquecidos y preparándose para saltar. María, no viendo escape alguno, se arrebujó en la zanja, sintiendo la muerte más próxima que nunca. Los mastines entraron de un salto a la zanja, y el de mayor tamaño se abalanzó sobre la joven, y ella, desesperanzada, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, lista para recibir la mortal embestida.

Un rugido bestial, similar al de un oso iracundo, ahogó los ladridos de los mastines, y algo de gran tamaño golpeó a la fiera haciéndola chocar con el borde de la zanja. La misma cosa se inclinó sobre la joven y susurró con evidente miedo:

-María…

La aludida abrió los ojos, y se topó con Iván. Le regaló una magnífica sonrisa de profundo alivio. Los mastines, sin embargo, no se amilanaron, y se lanzaron con las fauces abiertas hacia los dos humanos; Iván, enarbolando su grifo, se lanzó hacia ellos, atacándolos con tanta furia que daba terror verlo, y ni las mordeduras ni los rasguños lo hacían cejar; en medio del ataque, atinó a gritar con su voz ronca:

-¡María, corre, corre!

Con dificultad, y aún asustada por todos los eventos ocurridos, María trepó por el otro lado de la zanja, escuchando los bramidos de su amigo y los gruñidos de los mastines; a pesar de su temor, tomó el consejo de Iván y echó a andar alejándose de la zanja al menos por unos cuantos metros, antes de detenerse en un claro del bosque para tomar aire y calmarse.

Una mano la sujetó por el hombro, y al volverse se encontró con el rostro aliviado… de Alfred.

-Mary, estás bien, gracias al cielo, temía que Lars o ése monstruo te hubieran hecho daño. Now, vámonos de aquí antes de que pase algo malo. –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, pero para su propia sorpresa, la joven se soltó bruscamente de él.

-No quiero ir contigo. –replicó.

-What? ¿Te… te sientes bien, María? he venido hasta aquí para salvarte…

-No… has venido hasta aquí para tener una buena excusa para que mi padre te ofrezca mi mano. –gruñó ofendida.

-Lars… -susurró Alfred, sintiendo una punzada de ira. Ése maldito traidor… ya se encargaría de él luego. Dibujando su sonrisa más seductora, le contestó: -Vamos, eso lo podrás decidir tú… cuando estés en brazos de tu padre y veas las cosas desde otro ángulo…

-Eso nunca, Alfred. Entiéndelo de una vez, no me gustas en lo más mínimo y no quiero irme de aquí.

-¿No? ¿Y qué hay de tu padre, eh? ¿Lo dejarás allá, tirado y enfermo como un desahuciado… y todo por una bestia descorazonada que te secuestró?

María guardó silencio, clavando su mirada en el piso. Sí, ansiaba ver a su padre… pero eso no sería bajo las condiciones del fastidioso hombre que ahora la contemplaba con superioridad.

-Olvídalo, Alfred, yo me quedo aquí. Y puedes ir y pregonar a los cuatro vientos lo que quieras, me da igual. Yo misma volveré a mi padre cuando lo decida.

-Ah… con que así son las cosas, ¿no? –de pronto, Alfred sujetó a María de los hombros con brusquedad. –Después de todo mi sacrificio y mi esfuerzo para venir a salvarte ¿así es cómo me pagas? Bien… veo que eres una mocosa malagradecida y engreída y que necesitas una buena lección de modales.

Dicho esto, empujó a María haciéndola chocar contra un árbol. La joven gimió levemente por el dolor mientras Alfred se acercaba a ella, levantando ambas manos. Los ojos de María se abrieron llenos de horror.

No muy lejos de ahí, el último mastín caía al suelo sin vida, muerto por los fuertes golpes de Iván y su grifo. Él, cubierto de mordidas y arañazos, respiraba entrecortadamente, encorvado y tembloroso, hasta que oyó un débil grito de dolor que reconoció, con gran temor, como el grito de María.

-María… -musitó, recuperando fuerzas y saltando fuera de la zanja, echando a andar por la avenida de árboles que conducían irremediablemente hasta el claro. Ahí, en medio de éste, el suelo tenía manchas de sangre, y sobre éstas, reposaba María, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Iván, horrorizado, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó en brazos, dándole la vuelta. Su cara tenía huellas de golpes y sangraba por la boca y la nariz, el resto de su cuerpo presentaba huellas de rasguños y de más golpes. Una ira asesina ascendió por el cuerpo del hombre, deseoso de encontrar a quien fuera que le hubiera hecho daño y matarlo con sus propias manos, de ser posible descuartizándolo vivo o desollándolo para luego echarlo a agua hirviendo… pero al ver de nuevo el rostro de la joven su instinto desapareció y, con suma delicadeza, la levantó y se la llevó así, en sus brazos, de regreso al palacio.

Lejos, se escuchaba un grito de felicidad cerca de donde desembocaba el mismo río que pasaba delante de la cabaña.

-¡Ve~ mira lo que encontré, Ludwig! –decía el pequeño Feliciano, alzando delante del rubio una ardilla que correteaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué…? ¡Feliciano, deja ese animal en donde lo encontraste o mátalo, no estamos de excursión, estamos de cacería! Con este maldito clima tendremos suerte si encontramos algo…

-Ve~ lo siento… -replicó el jovencito, dejando a la ardilla. A lo lejos, vieron venir una enorme silueta, y dando un chillido de terror, Feliciano se guareció tras el mismo arbusto en el que se ocultaba Ludwig, quien apuntó con su rifle a la figura.

-Eso debe ser un oso… o algo así… no alcanzó a distinguirlo… -el hombre entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar a la misteriosa criatura que avanzaba hacia ellos, cuando entró en su campo de visión y descubrió que era un hombre, el más alto que había visto en mucho tiempo. -¿Was?... es un sujeto…

-¿Ve~? –Feliciano se asomó tímidamente por encima del arbusto. Iván, quien marchaba con los ojos clavados en su preciosa carga, no los notó. -¿Quién es él?

-No tengo idea pero… ¡Ah! –Ludwig parpadeó sorprendido. –No puede ser… eso que lleva en brazos es una… una chica… ¡Ah! ¡Es María!

-¿Quién?

-¡María, la hija de Antonio! –Ludwig enfocó aún más sus ojos, pasando del cuerpo lacerado de la joven al grifo ensangrentado que colgaba del brazo de Iván. –Mein Gott… ése malnacido la ha asesinado.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Lleva el arma homicida ahí… ¿no la ves? Machada de sangre, y María también… y si no la mató entonces la ha herido y… no sé qué pretenda hacer con ella. –se puso de pie. –Vamos Feliciano, volvamos al pueblo y contémoslo. Ese monstruo seguro le hará algo horrible.

-Ve~ tengo miedo…

Y ambos echaron a andar de regreso al pueblo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

En el resquicio de la puerta, los tres sirvientes temblaban. Retorcían ansiosamente sus manos, mirando hacia el tupido bosque.

-¿Creen que… que haya pasado algo? –musitó Toris.

-Tal vez el amo se enzarzó en una pelea con esos hombres y ahora mismo está ocupado arrastrando sus cuerpos hacia un río. –comentó Raivis tranquilamente.

-¡No digas esas cosas por favor!

-Pero… ¿qué otra cosa pudo haberlos retrasado?

-¡Silencio! Aquí vienen. –dijo Eduard, señalando las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos lentamente. Los otros dos se quedaron entornando sus ojos, aún preocupados.

-¿Es… la señorita María a quien el amo lleva en brazos? –susurró Raivis.

-Lo es… -contestó Toris.

Todos a uno, se lanzaron apresuradamente a la reja, que Iván abrió con un empujón escabroso que la hizo retemblar. Los sirvientes lo rodearon inmediatamente, preguntando sin ton ni son:

-¿Qué sucedió, amo?

-¿Los encontró?

-¡La señorita!

Notaron con espanto que la joven estaba violentamente golpeada, y que en los turbios ojos violetas de su amo titilaba una furia espantosa, como nunca antes la habían conocido. Los tres sirvientes se apartaron, abriéndole paso a Iván para que entrara al palacio. Raivis siguió insistiendo, visiblemente preocupado.

-Amo… ¿qué le sucedió a la señorita?

Iván no contestó. Sus ojos pasaron de la joven al hermoso jarrón donde había mandado colocar de nuevo los girasoles; con paso lento, se acercó a ellos y estiró su mano, rozándolos brevemente ante la desconcertada mirada de los jovenzuelos. Apenas tocó los radiantes pétalos, algo terrible ocurrió: los girasoles se secaron tan repentinamente que parecía mentira, y sus pétalos muertos cayeron, uno a uno, sobre la pulcra mesa. En los ojos del amo y señor se extinguió la débil luz de felicidad que recién adquirieran, y de pronto, mientras contemplaba las flores secas, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto. Gruesas lágrimas nublaban su vista, lágrimas como no había llorado jamás, y al agachar la cabeza éstas cayeron sobre el cuerpo inerte de María.

Toris, justo tras él, preguntó débilmente:

-¿Amo? ¿Sucede algo?

Iván apenas dijo con voz apagada y fría:

-Niet.

Dicho esto, echó a andar sin prestarle más atención a sus desconcertados acompañantes, y subió pesadamente las escaleras mientras estrechaba con un gesto de ansiedad el cuerpo de María contra el propio. Toris, Eduard y Raivis lo contemplaron desde abajo, con un doloroso nudo en la garganta que no habían sentido nunca. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sintieron lástima por su amo.

-Pobre señor Iván. –suspiró Toris. –Nunca lo había visto tan… tan…

-Quebrado. –completó secamente Eduard. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y chasqueó su lengua. –Ha pasado… por fin.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

-¿Acaso no lo ven? Es tan claro… tan claro como debió ser desde el momento en que el amo apareció en el palacio llevando en brazos a ésa niña. No imaginé que pasara de verdad, pero fue así… y ahora todo será diferente.

-No te entiendo, Eduard. –dijo Toris. El mayor permaneció unos segundos contemplándolo en silencio antes de anunciar con voz ronca:

-El amo… se ha enamorado.

Arriba, María yacía boca arriba sobre la cama. Iván la había cubierto bien con unas cálidas mantas, y la contemplaba calladamente, pasando sus dedos por entre los cabellos de la durmiente y acariciando tímidamente su rostro herido.

-¿María…? –susurró débilmente. –María no debe asustar a Iván… María debe abrir los ojos y mirarme y decir que está bien… y que se quedará conmigo, ¿Da? –al no recibir contestación, su voz se volvió más desesperada. –María, por favor… abre tus ojos y háblame… dime lo que tú quieras pero hazlo, ¿Da? ¿María?... Por favor… por favor…

Su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Inclinó la cabeza ocultándola en el pecho de la joven, y lloró desconsolado.

Lejos de ahí, un alboroto terrible se armaba en la taberna local. Ludwig, de pie delante de todos, repetía de nuevo su historia mientras un nutrido grupo de hombres lo contemplaban horrorizados y asqueados.

-¿Y dices que estaba… cubierta de sangre… así, literalmente?

-Sí, Arthur, literalmente. Y luego el maldito monstruo la llevó a no sé dónde con toda la calma.

-Cielos… -murmuró Arthur.

-¡No podemos dejarla así! –exclamó un hombre de cabello largo que estaba sentado al lado de él. -¡Hay que encontrar a ese bruto y salvar a la mademoiselle!

-Es una gran idea pero dudo mucho que alguien aquí sepa dónde vive. –se lamentó Ludwig cuando una voz seca replicó desde la puerta del local:

-Yo sí…

Todos se volvieron y se encontraron con Alfred, que llevaba las ropas desgarradas y la nariz manchada de sangre, ofreciendo un aspecto desastroso.

-¡Alfred, bloody hell! –exclamó Arthur.

-¡Ve~! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ese… animal… yo lo vi todo. Lars y yo… encontramos a la chica y la llevamos a la cabaña de él para… tenerla a salvo. Pero entonces Lars… él… se puso raro y trató de hacerle… algo… a María. Ella escapó pero… antes de que yo pudiera darle alcance… ese bruto la encontró, para obligarla a volver con él. Ella se negó y él… le dio un golpe horrible. Yo me lancé a él pero… me atacó y… perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, María y él ya no estaban. –explicó con voz fatigada. –Pero no importa porque… porque yo sé dónde se oculta.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –gritó un hombre pelirrojo vestido con una casaca azul. -¡Vamos por él y a sacar a esa pobre muchacha!

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos a coro, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo todo lo que tenían a la mano, sus picas, sus palas y algunos sus escopetas. Ludwig miró de reojo a Alfred, y a pesar de que también estaba dispuesto a ir con el grupo, notó algo extraño. A pesar de que en el cuerpo del muchacho había manchas de sangre sobre la tela desgarrada, no veía cortes en su piel ni nada que explicara tantos daños en sus ropas.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –le dijo Alfred de pronto. -¡Toma tu arma y vamos! ¡Hacia la ladera oriental del bosque!

-Ja… sí que lo haré… -susurró Ludwig.

-¡Ve~ tengo miedo! –lloriqueó a su lado Feliciano.

-Tú… -contestó volviéndose al tembloroso jovencito. –Hazme un favor, ve hacia la casa de Antonio, dile que hemos encontrado a su hija en la ladera oriental del bosque y que no se preocupe, ¿bien?

-Bien…

-¡Anda, date prisa! –le gritó mientras salía junto con los demás.

Cayó el atardecer, y un viento frío corría por el bosque de manera fantasmal. Súbitamente, el sol se ocultó de nueva cuenta, oscureciendo todo del mismo modo en que fuera desde tiempos inmemoriales en ese solitario lugar. En el palacio, Iván seguía clavado delante de la cama, ya sin lágrimas, pero con un punzante dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, como si una larga y afilada daga se hubiera clavado en lo más hondo de su corazón y se hubiera quedado ahí, sin posibilidades de ser extraída para terminar con su agonía. Echó una mirada al rostro pálido de la joven, y volvió a acariciarlo con suma ternura, musitando:

-Despierta… si despiertas volverá el sol… y volverán los girasoles… pero si no despiertas… entonces yo también dejaré de existir…

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un suspiro. Desesperanzado, Iván se inclinó sobre ella, tomó sus frías manos entre las propias y, con toda ternura, depositó un beso sobre los pálidos labios de la joven, buscando en ellos el calor que tanto anhelaba y quería, como si eso pudiera devolverle por un instante el recuerdo breve de esos momentos de dicha que llegaron con ella. Tan concentrado estaba en sentir aquéllos labios que no notó que un par de ojos dorados se abrían, lentamente, contemplando con confusión el techo. No lo notó sino hasta que sintió que las pequeñas manos que sujetaba comenzaban a moverse, y solo entonces alzó su vista para descubrir que María, por fin, había despertado.

-¿María? –murmuró incrédulo.

-Iván… -repuso. -¿Qué… qué pasó?

-Eso no importa… lo que importa es que María está bien. –sentenció él mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la joven. Ella también, para su regocijo, pasó ambos brazos rodeando su espalda.

-Iván… -susurró casi sin voz, pero con una evidente nota de dicha. Estaba de nuevo ahí, sí, pero estaba a salvo, eso le quedaba claro. Ahí no estaba Alfred, ni Lars, ni nada que le hiciera daño, sólo ellos dos, tal y como siempre debió ser.

Más tardaron en liberarse mutuamente de su abrazo, que en oír una fuerte carrera errática en las escaleras, seguida por el golpe sordo de una colisión en la puerta.

-Déjenme pasar primero…

-¡No, lo haré yo!

-¡No alcanzo el picaporte con un…!

Por fin la puerta se abrió, y los tres sirvientes entraron a la recámara con un brusco empujón que los hizo rodar por el suelo. Iván, evidentemente enfadado por verse interrumpido, gruñó:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Amo, hay un hombre en la reja intentando entrar! –exclamó rápidamente Raivis. Los ojos de Iván titilaron con furia y, tomando su grifo que había dejado apoyado junto a la mesita de noche, anunció con voz cavernosa:

-Da, iré a darle la bienvenida…

-¿Un hombre? –preguntó María mientras se incorporaba con dificultad del lecho, haciendo gestos de dolor a causa de los moretones. -¿Cómo era?

-Pues era alto… -comenzó Toris.

-Vestía ropas muy raras, nada apropiadas para el clima… -siguió Eduard.

-Y era de cabello castaño. –terminó Raivis.

-Cabello castaño… ¿cabello castaño? –exclamó María, saltando fuera de la cama y haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver a ése hombre con sus propios ojos. Echó a correr tambaleándose por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se abalanzó a la entrada. Afuera, Iván estaba sujetando a un hombre por el cuello, alzándolo en el aire.

-Con que… vienes por María, ¿Da? –le escuchó decir con una voz dulce e inhumana al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano alzaba su grifo. –Pues… no la verás nunca.

-¡Su… suéltame, monstruo…! –chilló el hombre. -¡Entrégame a mi hija…!

-Niet… Dulces sueños…

María reconoció la voz ajena y sin pensarlo, sin importarle el frío que hacía y el hecho que estaba corriendo descalza, salió a toda prisa mientras gritaba con temor:

-¡Iván, NO!

El aludido miró a su espalda, desconcertado de ver a la joven corriendo hacia él.

-¿Eh? María no debe salir, está muy mal…

-¡Iván, suéltalo! –le contestó. -¡Suelta a ése hombre por favor, él es mi padre!

Iván miró al hombre que aún sujetaba, luego a María, y dando un resoplido lo depositó algo bruscamente en el suelo. Mientras el hombre, arrodillado con las manos sobre el piso, jadeaba y gemía dolorido, María se abalanzó sobre él colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

-¿Papá? –preguntó asustada. El hombre de cabello castaño alzó la mirada. Sí, era su padre, pero se veía tan débil y demacrado como nunca lo imaginó; sus ropas estaban deslucidas, su piel estaba pálida, y unas ojeras terribles rodeaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, le obsequió a la joven una dulce sonrisa.

-María… mi niña… no… no creí volver a verte…

-Ya está bien, papá, estoy aquí. –contestó, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas iluminaban sus ojos. Pesadamente, Antonio le echó los brazos a la espalda y la atrapó en un desesperado abrazo.

-Mi niña… mi princesa… pensé que… yo… -decía con dificultad.

-Papá, por favor, no te esfuerces. –María miró a Iván con un gesto de súplica que lo desconcertó. –Por favor, ¿me ayudarías? Papá está muy débil…

-Ah… Da, María. –contestó con poco entusiasmo, y tomó a Antonio en brazos con la misma facilidad que a María, y los tres entraron. En el pasillo, los silenciosos muchachos estaban pasmados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no se atrevieron a decir ni media palabra mientras Iván seguido por María subía las escaleras, llegando hasta la recámara de la joven. María se apresuró a destender las mantas y dijo:

-Déjalo aquí, por favor…

Apenas Antonio fue acostado en el lecho, su hija lo arropó amorosamente y acarició su frente, del mismo modo que horas atrás Iván hiciera con ella. El hombre sonrió débilmente.

-Hija mía… escuché cosas horribles… pensé que te… te había… -de pronto, su rostro se dibujó en una mueca de sorpresa. –María… estás herida… ¿qué…?

-No te angusties, padre, te lo explicaré luego.

-¿Acaso ese monstruo…?

-Iván no es ningún monstruo, papá, él es muy… dulce. –con cuidado, la joven se abrazó a su padre. –Te eché mucho de menos.

-Yo también, cariño. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, papá. –contestó besándolo en una mejilla. Iván, de pie frente a la puerta, se sintió celoso. Qué no hubiera dado por ser él a quien la hermosa muchachita cuidara y consolara del mismo modo, recibiendo sus dulces palabras y sus besos… casi deseó yacer agonizante en el mismo pequeño lecho para escucharla decirle, con la misma dulzura, un "te amo".

Callado, se retiró dejando a padre e hija solos, lidiando con un sentimiento inevitable ante un evento que presentía con la llegada de Antonio: que María, por fin, se fuera.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque entonces la voz temblorosa de Toris lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Amo…?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Señor… vienen… hacia acá… muchos hombres. Y… -agregó pasando saliva con dificultad. –no creo que vengan de visita.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

Apresuradamente, Iván se asomó por una ventana, mientras tras él se apilaban nerviosos sus sirvientes, ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo ver cómo, desde la blancura del bosque, venían en tropel pequeños puntos de luz rojiza y una enorme ola oscura con ella, acto seguido, escuchó un bramido proveniente de aquélla misma ola. Eran todos los hombres del pueblo quienes, liderados por Alfred, iban directo al palacio; tras él, marchaban Ludwig, quien no apartaba su vista del jovenzuelo, Berwald, Vash, Arthur y Francis, y tras ellos, todos los demás, agitando lo que fuera que llevaran en las manos.

Los ojos de Iván titilaron. No sabía porqué habían aparecido todos tan de pronto, pero sí sabía para qué iban.

-Ustedes tres. –dijo mirando de reojo a sus sirvientes. –Suban a las almenas, ¿Da? Los alcanzaré ahí pero esperen mi señal, así que preparen todo.

-¿Todo? –exclamaron palideciendo.

-Da, todo.

Más rápido que nunca, los tres echaron a correr escaleras arriba. Iván, tranquilamente, tomó su grifo y respiró hondo, echando a andar hacia la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, escuchando el clamor furioso de la multitud en el exterior y pensando… pensando, ¿en qué? En que él, que jamás había sentido miedo por nada, ahora estaba preocupado, porque si ellos lograban penetrar el palacio entonces… _ella _estaría en riesgo, y no la vería nunca más.

En las almenas, los tres jovencitos corrían de un lado a otro, tirando de varias cadenas que sostenían lo que parecían ser fardos de piedra.

-¿Pueden apresurarse un poco más? –gritó Eduard. -¡Nos faltan las ballestas!

-¡Nos enredamos! –lloriqueó Raivis, debajo de al menos tres cadenas y atrapado como un pecesito en una red, mientras Toris intentaba en vano sacarlo de ahí.

-Deja a Raivis por ahora, Toris… ¡saca las ballestas!

-Yo siempre me he preguntado… -comentó éste mientras arrastraba hacia tres huecos en las almenas tres ballestas de tamaño especialmente grande. –porqué el amo nunca se ocupó de poner algo un poco más moderno como defensa.

Abajo, los gritos aumentaron. Alfred señalaba la reja y exclamaba:

-¡Tiren esa cosa! ¡Ahora!

Como si fuera lo más lógico, se dejaron ir contra ella Feliciano, Lovino y Gilbert, chocando de cara contra los barrotes. Hubo un gemido de dolor general al verlos irse de espaldas. Alfred se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¿Alguien más inteligente puede por favor abrir esto?

Un muchacho con rasgos orientales de cabello largo salió corriendo de improviso y, al grito de "¡Aiya!" se fue derecho a la reja con una patada, y para sorpresa de todos, saltó el seguro y se abrió limpiamente. Los gritos de júbilo resonaron por todos lados, y la multitud entró corriendo hacia el palacio. Arriba, Toris y Eduard los miraban con auténtica angustia.

-¡Han entrado! ¿Qué hacemos, disparamos ya? –propuso Toris.

-¿Estás loco? ¡El amo dijo que esperáramos su señal!

Dentro del palacio, María, quien había escuchado los gritos, se separó de su padre y se asomó discretamente por la ventana.

-Hija… -musitó Antonio. -¿Qué ocurre?

La joven posó sus ojos en Alfred, y sintió un pequeño infarto.

-Es él… -susurró llena de miedo.

La multitud corría, agitando sus antorchas y sus picas, pero cuando les quedaban cinco escasos metros hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando caer sobre ellos una helada ventisca que los frenó en seco. Todos a uno, miraron desconcertados la puerta, donde una oscura figura avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, mientras se escuchaba un estertor inhumano que recitaba:

-Kol kol kol kol kol…

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Arthur.

-¡Ve~! ¡Tengo miedo! –gimió Feliciano, ocultándose tras Ludwig. Fueron varios segundos de angustiante espera en los que ninguno, ni siquiera Alfred, se atrevieron a moverse. Entonces, la luz de las antorchas cayeron sobre el rostro de la silueta, y hubo un respingo general de sorpresa cuando se toparon con Iván, más temible y amenazador que nunca, sosteniendo su grifo como si fuera un bastón, y recorriendo a todos con franca mirada; sus ojos, entonces, se clavaron en Alfred y le dirigió una mirada de odio tan profundo y tan escalofriante que el muchacho retrocedió apenas un paso.

-¡Es el amo! –murmuró Eduard, que estaba inclinado sobre la almena.

-¡Iván! –susurró María, que no parpadeaba siquiera mirando la escena.

Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos bandos se movió, era como si la "fiera" se midiera calladamente con todos y cada uno de ellos, sin que la multitud se atreviera a hacer nada, ni a respirar siquiera según parecía. Entonces, Iván abrió la boca y murmuró con voz grave y monótona:

-Váyanse.

Fue todo, ni una amenaza, ni una súplica. El silencio se volvió súbito, y él se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar al palacio tranquilamente. Oyó un silbido y notó que un puñal se había clavado en la puerta, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza; volviéndose de inmediato, vio que Alfred aún tenía el brazo extendido hacia él, y le escuchó gritar:

-¡Bueno, no esperen más! ¡Ataquen!

Todos recuperaron la movilidad y se lanzaron hacia Iván. María, desde la habitación, exclamó un inaudible "¡No!" e Iván, alzando un brazo, bramó:

-¡Ahora!

-¡Dijo que ahora! –repitió Eduard, y tanto él como Toris soltaron con un solo tirón limpio las cadenas que habían estado estirando. Todo pasó muy aprisa, pues cuando les quedaba menos de un metro para llegar a la puerta, alguien de la turba gritó, señalando al cielo, y todos se detuvieron para mirar, huyendo en desbandada segundos más tarde porque una cortina de nieve les cayó encima literalmente. Se escucharon gemidos de miedo y se vieron las siluetas tratando de huir de la avalancha que se les iba encima.

Iván sonrió, María y los sirvientes también, pero cuando la avalancha terminó, emergieron de poco en poco los hombres, con Alfred cada vez más alterado.

-¡De nuevo! –ordenó, saliendo como podía de la nieve.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Iván otra vez.

Toris y Eduard, temblando ligeramente, se apearon a sus ballestas y empezaron a disparar, aunque por el desuso, las ballestas no arrojaban flechas si no…

-¡Piedras! ¡Llueven piedras!

-¡Ve~! ¡Ludwig, sálvame!

Hubo heridos, otros tantos corrieron lo más lejos posible para salvarse de las rocas, y sólo quedaron ahí seis de ellos. Una vez más, avanzaron hacia la puerta, pero Iván, ahora sonriente, exclamó:

-¡Suéltenlas!

-¡Que las soltemos! –hizo eco Eduard, y rápidamente, las mismas cadenas que acababan de soltar, con un solo movimiento, cayeron hacia debajo de las almenas, junto con un fuerte alarido que resultó ser de Raivis, quien seguía enredado a éstas y con el impulso de la caída se liberó y fue a dar contra la nieve del suelo. Todos retrocedieron, recibiendo en el proceso los golpes de las cadenas, y al menos dos terminaron inconscientes en el piso. Al final, cuando la última cadena cayó, no quedaba nadie en pie.

Hubo fuertes vítores de parte de Toris, Eduard y María, quien aplaudía llena de alivio. Iván sonrió al ver cómo los que quedaban echaban a correr fuera del palacio y les dijo contento:

-Y por favor, no vuelvan pronto, ¿Da?

Se dio media vuelta, sonriendo lleno de calma… y entonces sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él, tirándolo con fuerza al piso. De un rápido vistazo vio que se trataba de Alfred, salido de quién sabe dónde, y que enarbolaba un puñal idéntico al que le había lanzado y sonreía enloquecido. María ahogó un grito de espanto.

-¿Y bien? ¡Pelea conmigo entonces, monstruo! –gritó el rubio, dejando caer su arma sobre él. Iván, con un empujón, lo devolvió al exterior del palacio, y poniéndose pesadamente de pie, recitó:

-Quieres pelear, ¿Da? Bueno…

Comenzó una riña bastante fuerte, en la que los dos no cesaban de chocar uno con el otro y de lanzarse mandobles y puñetazos. Con una patada, Iván logró derribar en definitiva a Alfred, y ya se disponía a golpearlo con su grifo, sonriendo victorioso, cuando el rubio soltó una risotada.

-Vaya que eres idiota, monstruo. ¿Piensas que si me matas lograrás quedarte con ella, acaso?

La mano de Iván dudó, y el grifo se quedó colgando a medio camino. Alfred, viendo su victoria, sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Ya la escucho, gritando lo monstruoso que eres y huyendo de tu lado para siempre, sólo porque no te pudiste contener y mataste a un hombre a sangre fría. Ella no se quedará contigo, ¿entiendes? Se irá… para siempre… y no la verás nunca más…

Las manos del de ojos violeta temblaron.

-Pero… María… -musitó. –Ella…

-¡Por favor, no me digas que piensas que porque está aquí contigo de veras te quiere! ¿Porqué querría estar con una bestia como tú, eh? Pero adelante, si no me crees, hazlo… ya verás lo que pasa.

Iván alzó una vez más su grifo, mirando con enojo al muchacho, pero luego, lentamente, bajó su brazo; había una expresión de miedo y de duda en sus ojos que acompañaba el pesar de su corazón. ¿Y si él tenía razón y ella lo dejaba? Entonces no habría valido la pena nada de todo eso, nada. Con un suspiro de tristeza, soltó el grifo y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo… -comenzó, pero entonces hubo una carcajada, y Alfred se arrojó de nuevo sobre él, pateándolo y arrastrándolo por el piso.

-¡Pero como soy el héroe –le escuchó decir –ella me perdonará!

Dándole vuelta con un empujón, Alfred colocó su pie sobre el estómago de Iván y alzó su puñal, listo para matarlo mientras sonreía, bien seguro de su triunfo. Justo cuando su mano comenzaba a descender, un pequeño fardo lo empujó, quitándoselo de encima al de ojos violetas. Iván enfocó la mirada y vio, sorprendido pero también conmovido, que María se levantaba tambaleante del piso con los ojos desenfocados, asustada pero bien.

-¿Ah? ¿María… vino a ayudar a Iván? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Sí… así es. –repuso ella, sonriéndole.

-You… -Alfred se levantó como pudo y encaró a la joven. María se dio vuelta apenas a tiempo para sentir cómo el joven rubio le propinaba un puñetazo que la mandaba de regreso al suelo. Iván dio un respingo de sorpresa, igual que algunos hombres que, detrás de la reja, observaban el espectáculo funesto. -¡Eres una perra malagradecida, mira lo que hice por ti!

-Ah… ¿por mí? –gruñó María, sobándose el golpe recibido con una mano. -¿O por ti? ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste…!

-¡Exactamente! ¡Pero ya no importa, porque cuando mate a este idiota y me quede con este lugar, te casarás conmigo te guste o no, y más te vale que aceptes ser mi mujer por las buenas o lo que te hice en el bosque será una bendición en comparación con lo que te haré!

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos, menos Ludwig, quien entrecerró los ojos y escupió:

-Bastardo.

-Entonces… -continuó Alfred. -¿Aceptas de una buena vez o no?

-¡No! –gritó María. -¡Jamás aceptaría estar con alguien como tú… monstruo!

Alfred abrió los ojos, desconcertado, pero no le duró mucho porque entonces, la furia y el odio volvieron a su cara.

-Good… si lo quieres por las malas…

Avanzó de regreso a ella, pero antes de haber podido dar dos pasos, alguien lo sujetó por el chaleco y, alzándolo en el aire, lo estrelló contra el piso. Iván estaba ahí, con los ojos encendidos, y le susurró amenazante:

-Jamás… vuelvas a lastimar a María, ¿Da?

-¡Silencio! ¡Ahora…!

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro con mucha fuerza. Llovieron entre ambos los golpes y las patadas, y peleaban cada vez más cerca del palacio; en un momento, Alfred embistió tan fuerte a Iván que éste chocó contra el palacio; arriba, sin que nadie excepto Toris y Eduard lo notaran, una pica de la almena se tambaleó peligrosamente. Alfred, aprovechando su ventaja, volvió a embestirlo, haciéndolo chocar una y otra vez con el muro hasta que toda la cara de Iván estaba cubierta de sangre. María corrió hacia ellos, pero para su sorpresa Ludwig, quien había entrado de nuevo al recinto, la detuvo y la apartó a pesar de sus enérgicas protestas.

Iván cayó al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente mientras Alfred, sonriendo, fue hacia la puerta del palacio a grandes zancadas y arrancó el cuchillo de la puerta, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su contrincante.

-Hora de morir, monstruo. –susurró, levantando el arma.

-¡NOOOO! –exclamó María mientras seguía forcejeando con Ludwig.

Se escuchó de pronto un crujido. La mano de Alfred descendió… y justo cuando estaba a punto de hundirle el arma en el pecho a su enemigo, el suelo se cimbró. Hubo un débil grito de "¡Cuidado!" por parte de Toris y Eduard, y entonces… la pica de la almena cayó. Alfred retrocedió unos pasos, pero entonces se dio cuenta del grave error cometido y lanzó un alarido de horror mientras veía cómo la pica iba directo a él. Entonces, en menos de tres segundos, la pica dio de lleno con el joven, atravesándolo limpiamente y aplastándolo en el camino, y éste se desplomó al suelo sin vida.

Afuera, los chillidos de horror no se hicieron esperar, e incluso algunos más sensibles (con Feliciano a la cabeza) cayeron desmayados por el horroroso espectáculo.

Luego de pasado aquél horrible susto, las manos de Ludwig se soltaron y María, lanzando un grito de miedo, se abalanzó sobre Iván, quien seguía tendido en el suelo. Apenas sentir las manos de la joven sobre su rostro, él abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-¡Iván! ¡Ay, Iván! –sollozaba ella. -¡Creí que tú…!

Con dificultad, él contestó:

-María… Iván… no es un monstruo…

-¡No, claro que no lo es! ¡No lo eres! –replicó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. –Iván no es ningún monstruo, es la persona más dulce y cariñosa que he conocido, ¿sí?

-¿María… piensa eso?

-¡Claro que lo pienso! ¡Lo pienso y lo pensaré siempre! –María se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y desahogando su llanto. Iván alzó una mano temblorosa, y acarició tiernamente los oscuros cabellos de la joven.

-Iván… quiere mucho a María… y quiere que sea feliz…

-¡Y yo también te quiero! –contestó con la voz quebrada. –Te quiero mucho.

Eso fue todo lo que él deseaba oír. Con una sonrisa dichosa como nunca había tenido antes, Iván suspiró, y cayó inerte al suelo. María se incorporó y al verlo así, empezó a gritar asustada:

-¿Iván? ¡Iván, despierta! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡No… no hagas esto, despierta! ¡Por favor!

La voz de Francis se elevó tenuemente:

-Deberíamos irnos ya… está anocheciendo.

Todos a uno, no sin antes mirar conmovidos la escena, se marcharon. El último en salir fue Ludwig, quien contempló cómo la joven se desplomaba sobre el amo del palacio sin dejar de llorar, mientras una tenue nevada caía sobre el bosque y la luna aparecía en el cielo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11**_

Les costó un arduo trabajo a los sirvientes y a María llevar a rastras hasta su habitación a Iván, y cuando lograron hacerlo, sólo la joven se quedó ahí, vigilándolo atentamente con nerviosismo; no estaba muerto, pero tampoco daba muchas señales de vida que digamos, y esto ponía en constante angustia a su acompañante, que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos.

Cuando pasaba la medianoche, todo el palacio estaba en penumbras; María, clavada delante de la cama de Iván, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tiritaba de frío y de cansancio, pero no se movía de su sitio, del mismo modo fiel que horas antes estuviera el de ojos violetas delante de su lecho, esperando desesperado su despertar. Una tenue luz cayó a sus espaldas y la joven se dio media vuelta; Toris estaba ahí, sosteniendo una vela.

-Señorita María, debería descansar. –murmuró.

-No… no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Iván despierte. –gruñó testaruda.

-Pero… ah, señorita, eso podría tardar mucho… quizá días, noches…

-No me importa, Toris.

Viendo que no había modo de convencerla, y sintiendo un hondo pesar al verlos ahí, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se apartó dócilmente, dejando la habitación. María apretó sus manos sobre las de Iván, acariciando su fría piel.

-Por favor… tienes que despertar, ¿sí? –le rogó a media voz. Pasaban las horas, el silencio era cada vez más terrible, el agotamiento estaba venciéndola y podía entrever, a través de las gruesas y raídas cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían la ventana, el futuro amanecer. La desesperanza la carcomía por dentro, la llenaba de un terror que no había sentido nunca, y deseó jamás haber tenido que llegar a ése lugar, así, no tendría que estar soportando todo lo que ya soportó, ni tendría que estar ante la cama de un moribundo al que, con mucho dolor, le había tomado cariño. –Tú… -murmuró, acercando su cara a la de él. –Tú me salvaste la vida… dos veces, y… y yo no soy capaz de ayudarte una sola vez. No puedo hacerte despertar, no puedo mantenerte a salvo, no puedo hacer nada… ni siquiera puedo hacer que los girasoles renazcan… Soy un fracaso, ¡un maldito fracaso! –las lágrimas caían sin parar, rodando por sus pálidas mejillas. -¿Porqué tuviste que llevarme a mí, eh? ¿Porqué, si solo soy una niña inútil y patética que no puede hacer nada de nada? ¡Hubieras sido más feliz tu solo sin tener que preocuparte por alguien como yo!... –presa de la desesperación, se lanzó sobre él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y sollozando. –Te amo… maldita sea, el cielo me perdone… ¡Te amo! ¡Y no me merezco que tú me ames ni siquiera un poco porque te he hecho ya demasiado daño! Te amo…

Amaneció. El cielo se tiñó de un bello azul celeste por el que deambulaban delicadas nubes blancas; la luz del sol cayó de lleno, iluminando la nieve y acariciando las altas copas de los árboles; las aves cantaron en lo profundo del bosque. Y María sólo seguía llorando, desolada y con el corazón partido por el pesar.

Entonces, una mano se paseó tiernamente por su cabello, y una voz igualmente dulce musitó:

-¿Porqué… llora María? ¿Llora por Iván?...

-¿Eh? –la joven levantó bruscamente la cabeza, todavía con la cara manchada de llanto, y para su gran sorpresa se topó con el rostro aún débil pero contento de Iván. -¡Estás bien! –exclamó, sonriendo y derramando todavía más lágrimas.

-Da… Iván está bien… pero no entiendo… ¿porqué lloras?

-¡Porque estoy contenta, por eso! –gritó, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo. Los ojos de Iván se abrieron de par en par, y estrechó entre sus brazos a la joven con toda su fuerza.

-Ah… María está con Iván… ¿Acaso lo quiere?

-¡Que si lo quiero! –chilló emocionada. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Mucho, mucho!

Fue más de lo que él hubiera podido resistir, y una sonrisa de auténtica dicha cruzó por sus labios.

Afuera, aún había nieve, pero el sol iluminaba bellamente el campo y el bosque, y los girasoles parecían brotar tímidamente debajo del manto blanco que cubría el suelo; parecía que, por fin, todo estaba en orden, tal y como Iván siempre deseó que fuera. E incluso Toris, Eduard y Raivis se mostraron emocionados, y asomaron sus rostros asombrados por las ventanas.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? –preguntó dubitativo el pequeño Raivis.

-Lo es. –anunció Eduard, sonriendo. –Es el sol.

-Y las aves… -agregó Toris, viendo cómo cruzaba frente a ellos un pajarillo de fuerte color marrón silbando.

Una tarde, apenas dos días después de aquél milagro, Antonio se acercó a Iván por vez primera. El de ojos violetas estaba paseando calmadamente dentro del palacio, mirando los girasoles que crecían a su alrededor con aire de un niño inocente, y apenas notó la presencia del otro hombre le habló con amabilidad.

-¿Ah? Eres el padre de María, ¿Da? ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Eh… sí, ya lo estoy.

-Hmm… lamento haberte golpeado, pero tenía miedo de que fueras como ésos hombres que trataron de lastimar a María.

-No te disculpes, no fue nada. –repuso quitándole importancia. –Sólo… venía a ver los girasoles. No recuerdo haberlos visto cuando llegué.

-Niet, no estaban. María los hizo florecer… porque María…

-Ah, de ella quería hablar. –le interrumpió, mirándolo seriamente pero con un dejo de súplica en la voz. –Sé que… bueno, imagino que te has encariñado mucho con ella, y es comprensible, es una niña muy dulce.

-Da, Iván quiere mucho a María. –contestó encantado.

-Sí… Pero verá, señor… eh… ¿Iván? María viene de un lugar muy diferente a este, un lugar donde todos los días hay sol y vida y ruido… y, no quiero sonar egoísta pero, ¿no piensa que su hogar, aunque es muy bonito y todo, no resulta conveniente para ella?

-¿Ah? Pero… María nunca me ha dicho nada malo contra mi palacio.

-No, seguro que no porque ella es muy amable y nada en este mundo le desagrada. Pero… ella es mi hija, y sólo busco lo mejor para ella, y… Mire, se lo explicaré, María es como un girasol…

-Da. –y al oír esto, los ojos de Iván refulgieron.

-Y como toda flor, necesita de un lugar adecuado para ella, un lugar donde reciba suficiente sustento y pueda crecer libremente…

-Da, lo sé. Iván puede cuidar muy bien a María, nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

-Ése no es el punto… -Antonio suspiró. –María… no está hecha para este clima, ¿sí? Su salud podría verse afectada… podría enfermar y… morir. Las flores no están hechas para vivir en el invierno.

Iván abrió la boca, listo para protestar, pero un fuerte miedo lo sumió en el silencio. Lo que decía Antonio era muy lógico, María ya había pasado cosas malas en su casa y una de esas veces estuvo a punto de morir de frío… ¿qué tal si un día él se descuidaba y ella…? No, no quería ni pensarlo, no podía soportar la idea de perderla de nuevo; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y murmuró desanimado:

-Da, entiendo… ¿y qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que dejes que María vuelva a su casa, donde estará bien y a salvo.

-Pero… -Iván miró de soslayo las flores que se mecían con el tenue viento. –Mis girasoles…

-Las flores van y vienen, pero una vida tan apreciada no puede darse ese lujo. –Antonio buscó los ojos de Iván, y uniendo sus manos como en un ruego, añadió: -Por favor… si la quieres realmente, debes dejarla irse.

Iván negó débilmente con la cabeza, sintiendo una angustia tremenda. No quería dejarla ir, no podría… se quedaría sin sol, sin flores… Y sin ella. Entonces, una idea le llegó a la cabeza repentinamente, una idea tan enloquecida y terrible que le hizo sonreír como solía hacer, con la malicia retratada en su mueca.

-Da, Iván dejará ir a María… pero Iván quiere hacerle un regalo antes, si puede.

-Ah, claro, claro, todos los que deseé. –Antonio suspiró aliviado. –Yo esperaré para tener un buen… ah salvoconducto… y marcharnos de aquí. Muchas gracias, señor Iván, no tiene idea de lo agradecidos que estamos.

-Da… ya vuelvo. –anunció calmadamente y entró al palacio. Se dirigió calladamente a la cocina, donde estaban sus tres sirvientes. –Ustedes tres… busquen a María y tráiganla, ¿Da?

Los tres salieron corriendo, e Iván se quedó solo. Se acercó a un pequeño cesto rebosante de frutas secas y otras de color fuerte que sólo podían darse en invierno; de todas ellas, cogió un fruto de aspecto suave y fuerte color rojo, que partió a la mitad con un movimiento de sus manos. Admiró maniáticamente el fruto, ya que él y sólo él sabía lo que pasaba si acaso alguien comía de éste.

En eso pensaba con gran placer cuando oyó a María murmurar a sus espaldas:

-¿Iván? ¿Me buscabas?

-¿Ah? Da… -se volvió, mostrándole los dos jugosos trozos de fruto. -¿Quieres comer algo? Esta fruta es muy deliciosa.

-Se nota. –sonrió ella, acercándose y tomando el fruto y oliéndolo. –Hmm… ¿qué es?

-Es granada… y es una fruta especial. –contestó, esperando ansiosamente el momento deseado.

-Se ve muy rica… Gracias, Iván. –repuso tiernamente. –Eres muy amable conmigo.

-Da, así es.

María le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente dulce, y se acercó el fruto a los labios. Iván esperaba atento, deseoso de que llegara el momento en que la joven mordiera la suave granada… Pero entonces, un sentimiento de intensa culpa lo embargó, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de morder el fruto, se lo arrebató bruscamente, ante el desconcierto de María.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Niet, no puedes comértelo! –saltó muy angustiado. –Si te lo comes… ah, si te lo comes tú nunca podrás salir de mi palacio, y nunca volverás a tu casa. ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería que te fueras, pero tu padre dijo que debías irte y regresar a casa para que no murieras de frío, y yo tuve mucho miedo de que si te ibas ya nunca volviera el sol ni las flores ni tú! ¡Lo siento mucho, María… Iván es una mala persona, una mala persona…! –se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. Acababa de perderlo todo, todo.

María, dulcemente, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Iván y lo acarició.

-Iván… -susurró. –Yo no quiero irme…

-¿Ah? Pero… el invierno…

-No me importa el invierno. He visto el sol tantas veces… y nunca la nieve, que me parecía un sueño. –sin que él se diera cuenta la joven, con manos temblorosas, le quitó la granada. –Tú dijiste que te casarías conmigo, ¿no es así? Si yo me quedaba contigo…

-Da… pero María no quiere…

-Iván… -la joven sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de profunda dulzura y afecto. –Quiero casarme contigo…

-¿Da? ¿De verdad? –el hombre creyó que no cabría en sí de gozo. María asintió.

-Y… quiero estar contigo… para siempre.

Entonces, le dio rápidamente una mordida a la granada. Iván pasó de la felicidad repentina al más hondo de los horrores.

-¡María, niet, no hagas eso!

Pero ya era muy tarde; la joven tiró lo que quedaba de granada al piso y se llevó las manos a la garganta, con una expresión de desmayo en los ojos, acto seguido, se desvaneció. Iván apenas alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Sus gritos desesperados atrajeron a los sirvientes y a Antonio, que lo encontraron arrodillado en el suelo, sujetando contra su pecho a María y gimiendo:

-¡María… niet, yo no quería… no quería que hicieras esto…!

…

El invierno nunca se fue, pero jamás volvió a ser lo que era. La nieve era acariciada por el sol, el viejo río que corría cerca de la cabaña de Lars (el cual, luego de su desventura, no quiso saber nada del exterior y pasó su vida cazando animales en el bosque para subsistir) se ensanchó gracias al calor que lo descongeló, y los girasoles brotaron por todas partes, en todo lugar dentro del dominio imponente de Iván.

Y, junto a él, vivieron los sirvientes, contentos de que todo hubiera cambiado, dese el humor de su amo hasta el palacio, que volvió a ser el lugar magnífico y luminoso que fuera siglos atrás; pero sobre todo, lo que más apreciaban y agradecían, era la presencia dulce, amable y festiva de María, quien por comer la granada ya nunca pudo abandonar el palacio, pero que recibía siempre de visita a su padre y lo colmaba de atenciones. Juntos, ella e Iván, pasaban todos los días de su vida admirando los girasoles, jugando, platicando y amándose en medio de ese pequeño paraíso de invierno y primavera que habían construido para los dos, y ya nunca más volvieron a sentirse solos, porque ya tenían con quien compartir verdaderamente la vida.

_**Fin**_


End file.
